the Email Chain
by George Georgenstein
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be in hell? read this. Naruto isn't here tho sorry if that's what you were here for. (frickin' weeb)


**~ Standard reading first time experience ~**

Chris: Hello, my name is Chris, what is your name

Nick: hello, my name is George how are you

Chris: I'm very well, how many people are in your family

Nick: there are 3 people in my family, me, my mum and my brother, how many people are in your family?

Chris: there are three people in my family as well, my mum, dad and me. How old are you?

Nick:I am 23 years old, how old are you? Owo *winks so you r under age*

Chris: uwu * 8, si-six….

Nick: daddy is here 4 u

Chris uwu owo owo woowo blulgey wulgey

George: hi im George

nick; ok chri yes?

Chris no

Nick ok yes u r yes ?

George hi im George

Nick chris u tuccc pp yes

Criiis lol yes ***nervously waiting to suckle on pp***

Nicc ; I like the underage ones ***pants snap from evergrowing pp***

Criiiis ooooohooo itrs so big ***gets on knees***

Nicccc ok it is time

Chris: wait no whats that

And then hunter came through tgeh wall whtith a big foot

Hunter hi I loke like foot yes yes

Nick liemme touch it yes?

Hunntrer : yes

Crihs wahjt about me

George: hi im George

Nick you can hvave my feet

Chris ok yes

And then they lick feet mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

George: hi im George

Nick: ok that's enough:

Hunter: no

Chris: yes

Hunter: I want more _FEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet:_

Chris: no you can have a pp instead

Nick: yes can I have 3 pp pls

Hunter: ok

Hunter: ***unzips pants, pulls out 10 pps***

Chris and nick: mhmasojooaoooooooooooooooooooooaoaoaoooommmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (slurps as a collective group)

Hunter: come to papa extra pp for you now 😉

Nick: oooooohhhuuuu owo that tpo many pp for one handsome young boy 😊 ***slurps in hunters direction***

Chris; offers his feet as a trade

Ncik and george: mmmmmmhmm yummt me likey tasty feets ***both sucks on toes and sucks on pp****

George: hi im George

Chrris wait no I am 6

Oh no says nick

George: hi im George

Hunter ha this wsssas a prnnak im am fbi

Chris oh no

Nick oh no

Fite begin

Suddenly referee Mario appears with a whole audience of mike wasowskis in the stands

They all start cheering 'uwu'

Chris goes for heckin big punch but George dodges

***teleports behind him***

You're already dead kid

Chris says something in Japanese and then freaking turns into a bear

Chris: omae wa mou shindeiru

Nick: nani

Hunter: w-w—what is t-t-t-this p-p-p-pp-p-ower!1!111!

Chris: this is the power of the GODS!1

Nick: starts screaming (progressively starts getting louder)

Hunter: w-w-w-ww-at I don't have powers

Nichk hahaah hunte losser

Hunter cries and runs away

Chris oh no hunter no

Nick oh no

So they chase after hunter

Scene end

New scene at hunters room

Hunter ties noose

Hunter: this is it amelchianoes

Hunter ***about to neck rope***

Then magical voice comes

Magical voice: don't do neck rope

Hunter : who is thhhat lol

Magical voice: I am le real josh

Hu nter: aha yes josh why no neck rope

Josh: because no *hands antidepressants

Hunter; ok thx I will use them after I neck rope myself *ties double noose * slams antideprresants

Hunter: *ties noose tight around neck*

Johs: takes away the big fat tight joocy noose

Hunnter: moans and slurps in sadnsee *

Also hunetr: ***puts plastic bag around head and suffocates himself***

Joshs: heckin no you aren't a frikren turtle you doy

***takes away plastic bag***

Nuther: god hecking flip you cannot stopop me ***grows wheels and flies off*** gotta blast

Christ and Gorge: we have to do somethibg about this

Le Joshh: Well whatyou want me to do Im a heckin ghost lol bye ***whoomf***

Crith: god heckin dangit what now

Gog is hecking gone

Crish: what the flipheck

**_4 weeks ago_**

Grog: wow beach nice

Cish: yes agree

Uneher: Takes off clothes

NICJOLAs: oooooooo me lickey

Chhhhris -: oooh no no bad

Hunsher : why bad/?

Crhris because clthoe is fror keepinnng on ntot tkannning off

Nicckk : no is fin

George: hi im George

***2 hour of intensse foot licking later***

Nick: very fun

Crhis: wait no noww I has unvirgined

Hunsher ; haa l0ser

**_4 weeks later_**

Chrjis : oh no I have lonely

Crass: hec I must find suqad now

*aks giant josh voice mann

Voice big man josh: no one lkes you pslease die

*chris commits no breathing

*dies and llooks like goldfish gorilla

Hntuer: ha l0s3r *commits nose and mouth plug

*dies

Suddenly grog rides in on horsers leading an amry of chris cheng clones

***says something in Japanese***

Suddenly everyone is back to life

Chris is alive hunter is alive josh is still big voice man he never was alive to begin with sad him rip

Wha?! Chris gaspsss

Howd id you doo that ?!

Goerge takes off mask and actually turns out to be danny devito

Wahwfeosfherops]\\]eq3!?

Danny devito takes off suit turns out to be gogre

Wfeoaiq73yv t48eroaidl ydpg0e;w46p[d][fx!?  
!?

It's time to fight cromrades

We must fight the final fight to defeat the evil bad man

Who?! Hunter screms

Evil man: gwahahahahahahaahahahah

UNhter: NANI (something else in Japanese)

Osjh (v/o): this is evil man himself he is the evil reincarnation of jesus's pp

Goreeegg: hi im Goreeegg

Nichoasl: oh no we have no weapon except our explosive jetpack white stickiness

Niolashs: ***begins to unzip pants, everyone starts to hear faint clapping***

Evil man: with one swipe kills us all (btw no homo)

Irchs: is this helllllllllll

Uhnter: yes I shall make funny, HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ojsh: yes I can and will confirm this is hell

Chinolas: but how will we get back

Gorrgeeee: ih mi eeeegrroG

Huttter: wait a minute

***looks to Christ***

r ?

Chriisss: w-what do you m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm—mean?

Goergegeg: hi im groggro

Nutter: are you the reaeaeal cirhs?

Crisis: erm uhh well uhh you se see uhh well actually uhhhhh im actually uhhhhh

Jojo: he's a furry s py!1!

***gasp S***

Chhhrsish : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

Hunsher : ; : get him

George: hi im George

Jsosh : hahahahahahahaha he is frrur y

Chris: oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***le epic fite scene*** (better in the anime)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Kick

Elbow

Foot

Punch

Kick

Punch

Kick

Punch

Table flip

Kick

Punch

Kick

Slap

Kick

Punch

Punch

Punch

Hunter and nicck have a nice relaxing juice box until chsrijiris slaps it out of hunshers hand because blackberry is racist

Kick

Punch

Punch

Elbow

Juice box

Punch

***end fite***

Chrjs: ah u beet me

Hunsher and nick: lol yeah

Chrjis : but this is not final form

Everyone that isn't chris: what

Chris: hahahahahhahhahahajajajjajajajaajajjajajaj

Everyone that isn't chrjs ; ; : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck** v v **oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***chris literally turns into giant evil creature with power of all memes***

Oh heck heck oh heck oh oh heck

Chrsi: Hahfehahfeiuwro3ph 97iues

Oh heck

Gogre: Waddowee dooo?!

Josh: don't worry I hav e a safe place we can hideed in come wihtwith meeeememe

***everyone freaking teleports away leaving cfhris alone fricking loser ha***

Chwis: cwies be cause he os l0serr idoot

Jows; teleported us to hiss basement

every1 : starts play1 ng d&d w1thiut lkoser cwris

hwunter oh hecc theree is big scarry troll ***stabs with level 100 dagger pp***

alsos whunteer ; that was lee epico

geeorge ; hi I am geroge

chrrissitohper; *uses hiss meems power and sneezes into the basement cuz he smelt a floweer cuzz he has bad heyfaver

oh no the bell is abouout to go we hav e to get ba ack to clasas

Josh: but I aem cool year 9 boy I odnont have class with you loll bye I'm makgni vide games losers

Oh no we have to get back to calss otherwise mr Gregory will be angery man

Jimmy Neutron: gottatat blast

AH

AHHH

\AHHH

AAHAHAHDHAHAD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AH

AH

AH

Grog: Oh we're bac thanks jijmmy net

No problem, bazinga lol bye

Nachilas: ooooo nopoasooooooo what ewois tha5tttttttttttttttttg

***looksup***

Metore: y hello am here to vring vack to hell

Metore: ***grabs hammeer that says vac*** hunthhhherrr thi sis yourssssss

Metore kills everyone except huntherrr

Metore kills huntheerrrrrr with vac ban hammer

Everyonewew: oh no ; we are inside of hlell gagain

Chrjs; I knowe how 2 get escaped

Geroge: hi im George

Nick;;;:::::::: how?

Hunsher: guys I cannt play csgho I got vac banned

Chrijs: ha lol losier

Chrjisagagain:; we must kill the devil

Everyone except chris: ***g**_asp_*****

Josh; but how doe kill devil he so scary

Chris; with the super secret beeama gnun

Everyone butt chrjsijs : nan**GASP**i

Chrjis ; time 4 a training montage

George: hi im George

Chrjs : training donn3 yay

Hunsher: now we r rady but I wanna play csgo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

George: hi im George

Nick: lol time 2 fite devil demon  
fight begin (ending changed in the anime, but its still better)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Kick

Kick

Punch

Slap

Belt hit

Belt hit

Devil: kinky

Beat beat

Beat

They play DDR together so they get to know each other, it works as a good team building exercise, but the devil breaks the ground with his red feet

Hunter: did someone say feet?

Foot licking scene

Nick: mmm yeah them toes

Devil: oh suck em bb

Chris ; aah y es i go mmm y es s

Josh: I love feeeeeeet

Hunter : oooh yeah daddy devil

Devil: ***gets foot sucked so hard his foot breaks*** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

They beat the devil!

They got out of hell!

Nick: shptids out devilss yummmmmy toes *slurp

Hunteter: ok gang wee aree sagfe but my pp hurt from the devilman crybabys belxt

Everyone: ***looks downo to see devli jumpv from the dirrrt***

Dveil: ngiers thwat was only stage one boss fight

*gasps at what the big devil scary man said

Everyone;; weeell then wee have pwoer of been shapperio ion our side

*ben shapiro jump from the heavens down to greeeat devil man

Bennshaprio: hey deveil

Dveil: I qill defeat you with all my 9 toes

Ben shappprio: less fight for a few lines so Hunter can type more

Dvieel man : sounds good

Punch

Stab

*grunt

Kick

Kick

***ben shapiro asctivates supert Saiyan level 12***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Also ben shapiro: grows epic yellow heair mullet

Headbut

Kick

Punch

Dveil: ok lets start gameee 4 realsa

Shaprio: k

Everyone exept dveil: gets on hands and legs to suckckle on the dveils 9 toes

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dsveil passres out from intrensive toe suckcking

***crab rave plays***

Johs returns from heckineg French ande asport where he did 1500m honestyl you guys suck gimme a break

Josheph: N o no crab rave dead meme stop look guys wwee still hav e a problem

Chrispies: wahfhat'st that

Jojo meme: ok so basically

Im monky

Hah lol just kidding anywayyy uhhhhhhhh

Hhh

Hhh

Hh

Uhhhh

H

Huhuhh

Oh that's right Goergegrer is a bomb

Gregoria: hi im George

Nut: oh nonoo

Juice: and there'es 69 seconds left

Chiropractor: heheeh oh right uhh so what od we do

Gorge: hi im George

Hutter: I ha ve an ideaea but you wont' likef it

***B ig intense msuesic as camera zoomis in on nunter's hunky face***

***instert jojojo to be continued meme here***

Gorge: hi im George

Hunther: oh hhh no if only I wast vac banned, then I acould switch team anddddddd defuse bombvbbbbbbbb

Nicccccccccccccccc: quick start succcccccccc toesssss

Everyone: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

GRowge: explodes

Chris oh no we in hell again

***Seinfeld theme plays***

Talk show host: you know what tiiiiime it is?

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

'live' studio audience: ***uncalled for applause***

Talk show host:; that's right folks, its kill that devil time, brought to you straight from hell!

***applause***

Talk show host;;: im your host, talk show host, and I will be hosting tonight's devil fight

***applause***

Talk show host: tonight our contestants are,

***drumroll_sfx8***

Talk show host: Hunter, Chrjs, George, Nick and Josh!

Talk show host; so, huntsher, why are you in hell

Hunsher: I got vac banned from csgo valve if youre watching it was a miSCLICK WHEN I SHOT CHRIS OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HIM

Talk show host;;;: ok that's enough from you, Chrjs, why are you in hell?

Chriis: well, one day when I was working in the rice fields, I dropped 3 grains and was banished from the factory, I've tried to repay my sins in the apple factory but they gave me the boot after I dropped rice in a phone.

Talk show host:::::::::::::::::; tragic, truly tragic. George, why are you here?

George: hi im George

Talk show host:; Nick, what makes you want to kill the devil?

Nick: well you see that guys a dick, he stole my wife and my Dad.

Talk show host; same!

***high five***

Talk show host: dad if you're watching this please come home I mis Talk show host:;; Josh, what brought you here?

Josh: hunsher tried to neck rope so I stopped him and now I got dragged into this stupid email chain and I have to write this constantly in class and to show my anger I keep breaking the story to talk about my French test because im a loser waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Talk show host: josh please no one cares about your French test

Talk show host: now that we've got the introductions done, its time for!

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

***applause***

***ad break***

Are you alone in life?

Do you think there's something more?

Well, what if we told you, there was!

[ ]

Come to our church, and you'll be accepted no matter who you are!

Unless you are black, Asian, white, Mexican, Italian, Greek, black, don't like cornflakes, or have never played D&D

Scientology – a welcoming community

***ad break end***

***Seinfeld intro***

Talk show hhhost;; welcome back to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: the only show in which I get at least 2 third degree burns each episode!

***applause***

Talk show host: now, it's the time everyones been waiting for, the one the only

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: no you freaking idiots youre meant to say 'start that fight!'

'live' studio audience: MY!

'live' studio audience: MISTAKE!

'live' studio audience: !

Talk show host; okay, lets try again, Now, its time to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: you guys suck

'live' studio audience: WE'RE!

'live' studio audience: TRYING!

'live' studio audience: MATT!

Talk show host; okay lets try this once more, its time for

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host; see this is how we all ended up in HELL. You know not a SINGLE ONE OF YOU can follow a SINGLE FUCKING ORDER. All I wanted was three words and you just go 'kill that devil!'. How dense are you? Do you even understand me? You are the scum of the earth, and if we ever get out of this literal hell hole, I will go out of my way to track down each one of you and personally kill you. But not quickly, slowly, so slowly you'll wish you were still down here. I don't give a shit if that sends me straight down here again, you fucks deserve it.

'live' studio audience: START!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: FIGHT!

***applause***

***camera_swooshSFX5***

Hunsher: okay fellas game plan, someone needs to boost me up to the vents so I can see which bomb sit they go to

Chris: lol this not csgo dummy

Hunsghetr: *cries*

George: hi im George

Nick: lets go!

***fite begin***

Standard Edition of fite:

Big devil is surrounder by hunters gang of people who are almost as cool but not as cool as him cuz he looks cool talks cools and is cool and smart and handsome and pretty and kind and not egotistical at all

george; time to…. I Am George

every1: yo wat tha heck he said not I am goerge

geprpge: no

also George; INSERT LOUD SWEARY

goerge: I AM GEORGE

evy1: thas better

georger : I George George

ever1: ok we will forge twhat just happened

*goes back to fighting strong scary masculine deovil

Cris: LEEE HWUWNG

_Dviell: dies from chris_

Extended cut of fite:

Bigg devevil man issa surround by gang

Geogre: time to tdie

Efveryone: woadhd heccccjjjjkkkk yoyoou saaadid words

George: *cowers due to breaking his highgly stupid act* I am george?

Eveoryone: hhmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm

George: I am George (says this quickly and firmly)

Deviell: yo wtf this george iddiot said time to die xd lmaaaaaooooo

Writer: ok gang this part is better in coolios 2019 netflix anime adaptation trust mee

Stupid tal k show host: Stop with all the COMMOTION, GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU

Chrisw: waitiupy we are rin hellll rightw or mauybe my eyes aren't seeing thingoses right

Talklashwohost: yea yourne not, Wait what the f bomb am I doing start hecking fighting

DEvel: ok knee grow man

Hutenr: ***sneakks up behind big dvehfl man during too long conversation***

Also stupsdi man handsome hunter: *taps 3 to get out his cool $110 knife whch does neggamegga damage to stpud devlil man

Stabboes on dveil man but his knife broke cuz Is only cheap $110 dollar knife from Gaben

Dveil: picks up and chokes hunter *ha I am darth vader but I don't have lighgtsaber or power of dark side but I choke you haaha

whunterL: *secretly likes it as he is kinky bitch

hutner s brain": *choke me more daddy

Crhis (at same time hwunty is being choked): activates inner beruce lee wing chun fighting power and kicks scary red devil in his nt so scary small pp

Dveil dies but not cause of te kick but cuz somewher thanos just clicked

Half of the world: evaporates into nice smelling vapour

Thanos: heh lol see I can do it in a snap

***snaps three more times ohno***

Oh frick thanos you dingus dummy dinkelberg

Show host is also dead he deserved it he sucks

Chrishcisrgrehicshi: anyway huhhhuhuhh we gotta goo uhh

***megalovania plays***

And they're gone

Suddenly they're in space but epic because they're on a cool spaceship and grogerger is captain

Captain gorgor: hi im George

But nick is gone who even was nick I dunno

Chris has turned into a little purple alien boy honestly today is not his day is it

Josh is now evil space man in other ship what oh my god what a prick

Joshehsfh: hahahefhfueribgu o4 I'm going to destroy all of the good planets and leave you with only the decent ones like the one were the chicken nuggets are never crispy like what the hell smh

Also johs: oh and I'm taking all of your memes

Hunter who is also still here: what the frick stop him

But then josh ***bazingas*** out

Gorogeogroegoroe: hi im George

Grorgrg: we have to chase him go into

d

Huntertret: alright cptpatptpaain

Zoom zoom

Hunttterrrr: suddenly grows hair over body ***reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

Niacholas: hunty calm down

Chlisy: quick chassssssssssssssseeeeeee hiiiiiimmmmmm

Niacholas: nooooooooooooooo

Chliasy: ok

And so, hunter flew away into the dark abyss of space.

He was never seen again

Captananain gregeorge: lol ok gang we gots 2 kill josh cus hes a foot

Chris; yes okay very good

Nick; no but if we kill him then he dies

Chris : yes

Georgere: lests shoot joshso with our mega space cannon

Chris;;;; yes

Space cannon: ***fires***

Josho: ***dies***

Chris: says s*omething in Japanese*

***applause***

Chris;;; ***gets epic notificeritation***

Nichololas; whats was that loll

Chrjs;;;; oh no

Nickholas ; what

George: hi im George

Chrjis ; its from the apple iphone assembly line

Nicholas; quick! Read it out with a different formatting to the rest of the story

Chrs;;; ok yes

Apple:

Dear Christopher Chengitus

We happily welcome you back to the Apple iPhone X assembly line, we

Really missed you! We apologise for all mistreatment, the rice incident

Is in the past now. We swear Huang **will not** make fun of you. We look

forward to seeing you again on the 14th of March.

Glowing regards,

Steve Jobs' corpse

Nickolass; wow that's cool

Chr; yes

Nic: hoals: are you gonna take the job

Chr is: well yeah I have to for my family

ol as s : lol ok

***fast forward to the 14th of march***

[scene begins with chris and Nick outside of Apple iPhone assembly headquarters

Nicholas; will I ever see you again?

Chris:: probably if the whole place burns down lol

Nicccccccholas; yeah okay

Chrjs: see you soon amelchaneneos

Nicholas; bye

[thus begins Nicks great depression, all of his 'friends' are gone, and he is all alone.]

Nicholas; waaah im so lonely

Nicholas: ***crying noises***

Fast forward 10 years:

Chiers: is ceo of apple

Niconicholas: lives on the streets out side the apple hq and is hand-fed milk by christoper cheng

Nich: also hasn't had contact with humans for 8 years ever since he got to much pp

Hunter; is walking along nyc cuz he is famouse le rapper ***sees nick sucking on a milk bottle from chris' hand***

Nickck: waawaaawaaa me wanty y hunty back and more milk pls

Hunty: did someone just say me name

Nickck: wwawawaaawaaa

Hutner: ohh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit thas you **NICK**

Chris: Huntter?!

Hutenr: yees it is me

Nick and chris: woowah

Hcris: How did you happen to come back, we thought you were dead for sure.

hutner: wellppp I was sucked into a de4ep blllack hole and welppp. I got transported to a new hecking dimension.

Chirs: howd you get oyt?

(Nick interrupts): waaa daddd is ss me Nicholas waaaa

hunter: I found a worm hole and jumped in

Hujter; I then got transported to this very planet but in another dimension

Nickck: worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! Hahahhaha

Hujnter: ssssssssszip it nickc

Chris: wadd u do then

Hunter; I called to the power of the black jesus, and then in tradition we went to drive through kfc and picked up a funny Asian joke from nick ***stars down at nick*** I then sucked on his chicken wing and pp I then begged to get put back in this dimention. Black Jesus said I must consult with n word god, so I pulled up to the hood abd knocked on his door. ***n word god comes out*** In tradition I then welp, yes, suck his pp. He then gave me a 10/10 rating on fivver and sent me back to this dimension, and since then Ive become a famous rapper. Ya know, the black skin really helps.

ChrisL: I like the black jokes and not the Asian jokes

***flashback 10 years ago***

Groegreorgerogerooeorg: hol up there sonny just a minute you can't just jump ten years like that

Hutenrutneutn: oh okay sorry

Christopher chengus: but what willlw e do now?

Goerge: hi im George

Also gorego: where is josh he has my hecking croissant I need to butter it

Surprise you dingus it's goerge again: is he eactually dedaedaadead?

Hunter: no one cares about him lol let's go see the grinch movie starring benedict Cumberbatch

***josh hides in background looking hella angry and mad***

***then he smiles***

***ooh he has plan what's gonna happen find out next time***

JOSH(lol I had caps on): hehehehehehehehehehehhehehhehehehhehehehehehehedh my evilllll plan

JOooooooshshhh: haha I shall have fakeee toes and lure thammm into tvrapppppppp

And instead off ze delicious feet zxeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy well be stucklkkkk

Mwuhhahahahhhhhhhhhhahahahhhhhhhaahaahaa

***josh says something in French cause French***

Shosj: sips wine and eats baguette hon hon hon

I am now evil frencg man hon hon hon

***fast forward 2 trap***

Jshsosh; ***French noise***

Hunsher;;: ***rapps in black***

George: hi im Geigre

Chris: oh look hunshere there are toes there *points at toes

Hunsher: ooh toes ***raps about toes***

And then they walked past it

Hunsher: wait I just walked past toes oh no

Josh::: ***cries in baguette***

Nicck: don't worry I have toes

Hunsher; ooh yeah toes mmm

Hunsher again: ***sucks on toe***

Chris: sucks on toes**

Josh; ***cries and walsk away from baguette tree***

Josh 2:* walsk in on toe sucking*

Josh3::::: nani

Hunsher: u won 2 join joshman

Josh: yes

And so, the squad is reunited.

***toe lick scene***

Chiirrs: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh hunchan your toe issss so biiiiiig

Chirs: nomnonomnomnonmnononm

Huncher: ohhhhh christioper chanee let me suckly on youre yummmmym toesss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Goeoroge: hey! That's my asia man stahp *pulls on leash

Chris: reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Fight btween huhtner and goeregr begins:

Unfortunately joshsh was on la toilet so he didn't see any of the supposedly epic fight scene so sad

***megalovania plays***

Grogroe becomes sans

Punch

Kick

Hit

Punch

Toe suck mmmm

Fite punch

Hit

Dodge

Grogro: hah lol missed loser

Does an epic judo move and doeseos epic take down

Hunterun lays on ground probably dead

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Suddenly joshsoh is back from tpiotieolet break

Arrêtez!

***everyone stops in French***

***everyone go's in Chinese***

Chris: oh no we are in china

Groeg: hi im Groeg

Ching chongf chris: oh nooooo they will find me

***says something in Chinese***

Niacholas: oihhohohohohoho ching chiasong racistttttt

Hunsher: so manty feeeeeeeeeeet

Josh: no restrain yourself

***josh magic poofs everyone to a place***

***this place is Estonia***

Josh: haha they don't speak French or Chinese here

Chris : but what about

Chrrrrris2**_: Japanese_**

Hunshetr: oh no

Bazinga

Chris: *walks up 2 an Estonian man* herro do u speek japan yes?

Estonian man: はいバカダ

Josh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris: hahaha

Josh: ***teleports them 2 hell again***

Josh22:::: lol now we here again

Chrjs: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick : lol hahaha hell

Huncher: but theeee Estonian man looked tasty

Chrijs : donut worry we will get back t o him and have a cool beach scene soon!

Josjs: ok gnag lets get out of hell for the 20th time

Nick: ubut It wwwas your fault, you telleporte d us here cuz e spoke Japanese

Hunter: feeet

Chris: *activates unseen powers and kills of josh for good and we get out of hell

Hunetrl: time to eat some Estonian feet

Nickck: I miss josh!

***flash forwards ten years again***

Goerge: hi im goerge

***josh pofooofffofs*** into existence

Josh ; ; what in heckc howhow did I get hereeeere

Hutneutneu: what in heck I haven't seenes you in yearears

Chirs: hey im apple big boss man now

Josh:scs: oh wowie impressive how cool what about George

Goerge: hi Im George

Goergerog again: im heckin cool space man who goes and finds space memes and chimken nuggers

Hutneunrt: I;m justsut hunter still

Josh: lol u suck what's the futureus like

Chirshc: not very different except goerge has three feet now

George: hi im George

Lol im lazy so delete this

This is what Christopher Cheng said at 6:09PM on the 15th of March, 2019. Chris, your failure to contribute to our cause is a great disappointment, and thus, you are being issued a red flag. If your failures persist, we will give you the unhappy stare and full five minutes of silence. A warning has been issued, I will keep you on tab, Christopher.

Chris: wow the future is sick

Nichk: hauuh yeeeah th1s is cccool ***suck s prineter catridege***

Jjosh : hey gang I found something  
Hunter: what is that

Josh: ***whips out Time Travel USB***

Josh: watch out fellas, this is one time use*

Nick: hurrrr durr ***slaps usb stick hard***

***suddenly everything goes back***

Josh: nick what did you do

Chris : ah heck I now this

Hunter:; what is this?

Chris : he broke time

Hunjter: how do we fix this?

Chris: We must re do time

Hujter: how do we do that?

Chris: we need to reeenact the whole thing

Josh: what?

Nick: hurr durr

Chrjs ; this will cur enicks autism

Josh: what?

Chris: if we add a subtle message telling Nick to chill early on

Hunter: good idea

Josh: how do we restart time?

Chris: when I snap my fingers, itll go back to the start, we need to keep everything the same except tell nick to chill

Josh: gotit

Hunter: gotit

George: hi im George  
Nick: hurr durr whattt ? /? !?

Chris; ***snap***

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and then time reset~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**[1]**_**

Chris: Hello, my name is Chris, what is your name

Nick: hello, my name is George how are you

Chris: I'm very well, how many people are in your family

Nick: there are 3 people in my family, me, my mum and my brother, how many people are in your family?

Chris: there are three people in my family as well, my mum, dad and me. How old are you?

Nick:I am 23 years old, how old are you? Owo *winks so you r under age*

Chris: uwu * 8, si-six….

Nick: daddy is here 4 u

Chris uwu owo owo woowo blulgey wulgey

George: hi im George

nick; ok chri yes?

Chris no

Nick ok yes u r yes ?

George hi im George

Nick chris u tuccc pp yes

Criiis lol yes ***nervously waiting to suckle on pp***

Nicc ; I like the underage ones ***pants snap from evergrowing pp***

Criiiis ooooohooo itrs so big ***gets on knees***

Nicccc ok it is time

Chris: wait no whats that

And then hunter came through tgeh wall whtith a big foot

Hunter hi I loke like foot yes yes

Nick liemme touch it yes?

Hunntrer : yes

Crihs wahjt about me

George: hi im George

Nick you can hvave my feet

Chris ok yes

And then they lick feet mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

George: hi im George

Nick: ok that's enough:

Hunter: no

Chris: yes

Hunter: I want more _FEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet:_

Chris: no you can have a pp instead

Nick: yes can I have 3 pp pls

Hunter: ok

Hunter: ***unzips pants, pulls out 10 pps***

Chris and nick: mhmasojooaoooooooooooooooooooooaoaoaoooommmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (slurps as a collective group)

Hunter: come to papa extra pp for you now 😉

Nick: oooooohhhuuuu owo that tpo many pp for one handsome young boy 😊 ***slurps in hunters direction***

Chris; offers his feet as a trade

Ncik and george: mmmmmmhmm yummt me likey tasty feets ***both sucks on toes and sucks on pp****

George: hi im George

Chrris wait no I am 6

Oh no says nick

George: hi im George

Hunter ha this wsssas a prnnak im am fbi

Chris oh no

Nick oh no

Fite begin

Suddenly referee Mario appears with a whole audience of mike wasowskis in the stands

They all start cheering 'uwu'

Chris goes for heckin big punch but George dodges

***teleports behind him***

You're already dead kid

Chris says something in Japanese and then freaking turns into a bear

Chris: omae wa mou shindeiru

Nick: nani

Hunter: w-w—what is t-t-t-this p-p-p-pp-p-ower!1!111!

Chris: this is the power of the GODS!1

Nick: starts screaming (progressively starts getting louder)

Hunter: w-w-w-ww-at I don't have powers

Nichk hahaah hunte losser

Hunter cries and runs away

Chris oh no hunter no

Nick oh no

So they chase after hunter

Scene end

New scene at hunters room

Hunter ties noose

Hunter: this is it amelchianoes

Hunter ***about to neck rope***

Then magical voice comes

Magical voice: don't do neck rope

Hunter : who is thhhat lol

Magical voice: I am le real josh

Hu nter: aha yes josh why no neck rope

Josh: because no *hands antidepressants

Hunter; ok thx I will use them after I neck rope myself *ties double noose * slams antideprresants

Hunter: *ties noose tight around neck*

Johs: takes away the big fat tight joocy noose

Hunnter: moans and slurps in sadnsee *

Also hunetr: ***puts plastic bag around head and suffocates himself***

Joshs: heckin no you aren't a frikren turtle you doy

***takes away plastic bag***

Nuther: god hecking flip you cannot stopop me ***grows wheels and flies off*** gotta blast

Christ and Gorge: we have to do somethibg about this

Le Joshh: Well whatyou want me to do Im a heckin ghost lol bye ***whoomf***

Crith: god heckin dangit what now

Gog is hecking gone

Crish: what the flipheck

**_4 weeks ago_**

Grog: wow beach nice

Cish: yes agree

Uneher: Takes off clothes

NICJOLAs: oooooooo me lickey

Chhhhris -: oooh no no bad

Hunsher : why bad/?

Crhris because clthoe is fror keepinnng on ntot tkannning off

Nicckk : no is fin

George: hi im George

***2 hour of intensse foot licking later***

Nick: very fun

Crhis: wait no noww I has unvirgined

Hunsher ; haa l0ser

Chris: lets chill Nick

**_4 weeks later_**

Chrjis : oh no I have lonely

Crass: hec I must find suqad now

*aks giant josh voice mann

Voice big man josh: no one lkes you pslease die

*chris commits no breathing

*dies and llooks like goldfish gorilla

Hntuer: ha l0s3r *commits nose and mouth plug

*dies

Suddenly grog rides in on horsers leading an amry of chris cheng clones

***says something in Japanese***

Suddenly everyone is back to life

Chris is alive hunter is alive josh is still big voice man he never was alive to begin with sad him rip

Wha?! Chris gaspsss

Howd id you doo that ?!

Goerge takes off mask and actually turns out to be danny devito

Wahwfeosfherops]\\]eq3!?

Danny devito takes off suit turns out to be gogre

Wfeoaiq73yv t48eroaidl ydpg0e;w46p[d][fx!?  
!?

It's time to fight cromrades

We must fight the final fight to defeat the evil bad man

Who?! Hunter screms

Evil man: gwahahahahahahaahahahah

UNhter: NANI (something else in Japanese)

Osjh (v/o): this is evil man himself he is the evil reincarnation of jesus's pp

Goreeegg: hi im Goreeegg

Nichoasl: oh no we have no weapon except our explosive jetpack white stickiness

Niolashs: ***begins to unzip pants, everyone starts to hear faint clapping***

Evil man: with one swipe kills us all (btw no homo)

Irchs: is this helllllllllll

Uhnter: yes I shall make funny, HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ojsh: yes I can and will confirm this is hell

Chinolas: but how will we get back

Gorrgeeee: ih mi eeeegrroG

Huttter: wait a minute

***looks to Christ***

r ?

Chriisss: w-what do you m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm—mean?

Goergegeg: hi im groggro

Nutter: are you the reaeaeal cirhs?

Crisis: erm uhh well uhh you se see uhh well actually uhhhhh im actually uhhhhh

Jojo: he's a furry s py!1!

***gasp S***

Chhhrsish : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

Hunsher : ; : get him

George: hi im George

Jsosh : hahahahahahahaha he is frrur y

Chris: oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***le epic fite scene*** (better in the anime)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Kick

Elbow

Foot

Punch

Kick

Punch

Kick

Punch

Table flip

Kick

Punch

Kick

Slap

Kick

Punch

Punch

Punch

Hunter and nicck have a nice relaxing juice box until chsrijiris slaps it out of hunshers hand because blackberry is racist

Kick

Punch

Punch

Elbow

Juice box

Punch

***end fite***

Chrjs: ah u beet me

Hunsher and nick: lol yeah

Chrjis : but this is not final form

Everyone that isn't chris: what

Chris: hahahahahhahhahahajajajjajajajaajajjajajaj

Everyone that isn't chrjs ; ; : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck** v v **oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***chris literally turns into giant evil creature with power of all memes***

Oh heck heck oh heck oh oh heck

Chrsi: Hahfehahfeiuwro3ph 97iues

Oh heck

Gogre: Waddowee dooo?!

Josh: don't worry I hav e a safe place we can hideed in come wihtwith meeeememe

***everyone freaking teleports away leaving cfhris alone fricking loser ha***

Chwis: cwies be cause he os l0serr idoot

Jows; teleported us to hiss basement

every1 : starts play1 ng d&d w1thiut lkoser cwris

Hunter: yo nick lets chill with d&d

hwunter oh hecc theree is big scarry troll ***stabs with level 100 dagger pp***

alsos whunteer ; that was lee epico

geeorge ; hi I am geroge

chrrissitohper; *uses hiss meems power and sneezes into the basement cuz he smelt a floweer cuzz he has bad heyfaver

oh no the bell is abouout to go we hav e to get ba ack to clasas

Josh: but I aem cool year 9 boy I odnont have class with you loll bye I'm makgni vide games losers

Oh no we have to get back to calss otherwise mr Gregory will be angery man

Jimmy Neutron: gottatat blast

AH

AHHH

\AHHH

AAHAHAHDHAHAD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AH

AH

AH

Grog: Oh we're bac thanks jijmmy net

No problem, bazinga lol bye

Nachilas: ooooo nopoasooooooo what ewois tha5tttttttttttttttttg

***looksup***

Metore: y hello am here to vring vack to hell

Metore: ***grabs hammeer that says vac*** hunthhhherrr thi sis yourssssss

Metore kills everyone except huntherrr

Metore kills huntheerrrrrr with vac ban hammer

Everyonewew: oh no ; we are inside of hlell gagain

Chrjs; I knowe how 2 get escaped

Geroge: hi im George

Nick;;;:::::::: how?

Hunsher: guys I cannt play csgho I got vac banned

Chrijs: ha lol losier

Chrjisagagain:; we must kill the devil

Everyone except chris: ***g**_asp_*****

Josh; but how doe kill devil he so scary

Chris; with the super secret beeama gnun

Everyone butt chrjsijs : nan**GASP**i

Chrjis ; time 4 a training montage

George: hi im George

Chrjs : training donn3 yay

Hunsher: now we r rady but I wanna play csgo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

George: hi im George

Nick: lol time 2 fite devil demon  
fight begin (ending changed in the anime, but its still better)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Kick

Kick

Punch

Slap

Belt hit

Belt hit

Devil: kinky

Beat beat

Beat

They play DDR together so they get to know each other, it works as a good team building exercise, but the devil breaks the ground with his red feet

Hunter: did someone say feet?

Foot licking scene

Nick: mmm yeah them toes

Devil: oh suck em bb

Chris ; aah y es i go mmm y es s

Josh: I love feeeeeeet

Hunter : oooh yeah daddy devil

Devil: ***gets foot sucked so hard his foot breaks*** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

They beat the devil!

They got out of hell!

Nick: shptids out devilss yummmmmy toes *slurp

Hunteter: ok gang wee aree sagfe but my pp hurt from the devilman crybabys belxt

Everyone: ***looks downo to see devli jumpv from the dirrrt***

Dveil: ngiers thwat was only stage one boss fight

*gasps at what the big devil scary man said

Everyone;; weeell then wee have pwoer of been shapperio ion our side

*ben shapiro jump from the heavens down to greeeat devil man

Bennshaprio: hey deveil

Dveil: I qill defeat you with all my 9 toes

Ben shappprio: less fight for a few lines so Hunter can type more

Dvieel man : sounds good

Punch

Stab

*grunt

Kick

Kick

***ben shapiro asctivates supert Saiyan level 12***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Also ben shapiro: grows epic yellow heair mullet

Headbut

Kick

Punch

Dveil: ok lets start gameee 4 realsa

Shaprio: k

Everyone exept dveil: gets on hands and legs to suckckle on the dveils 9 toes

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dsveil passres out from intrensive toe suckcking

***crab rave plays***

Johs returns from heckineg French ande asport where he did 1500m honestyl you guys suck gimme a break

Josheph: N o no crab rave dead meme stop look guys wwee still hav e a problem

Chrispies: wahfhat'st that

Jojo meme: ok so basically

Im monky

Hah lol just kidding anywayyy uhhhhhhhh

Hhh

Hhh

Hh

Uhhhh

H

Huhuhh

Oh that's right Goergegrer is a bomb

Gregoria: hi im George

Nut: oh nonoo

Juice: and there'es 69 seconds left

Chiropractor: heheeh oh right uhh so what od we do

Gorge: hi im George

Hutter: I ha ve an ideaea but you wont' likef it

***B ig intense msuesic as camera zoomis in on nunter's hunky face***

***instert jojojo to be continued meme here***

Gorge: hi im George

Hunther: oh hhh no if only I wast vac banned, then I acould switch team anddddddd defuse bombvbbbbbbbb

Nicccccccccccccccc: quick start succcccccccc toesssss

Everyone: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

GRowge: explodes

Chris oh no we in hell again

***Seinfeld theme plays***

Talk show host: you know what tiiiiime it is?

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

'live' studio audience: ***uncalled for applause***

Talk show host:; that's right folks, its kill that devil time, brought to you straight from hell!

***applause***

Talk show host;;: im your host, talk show host, and I will be hosting tonight's devil fight

***applause***

Talk show host: tonight our contestants are,

***drumroll_sfx8***

Talk show host: Hunter, Chrjs, George, Nick and Josh!

Talk show host; so, huntsher, why are you in hell

Hunsher: I got vac banned from csgo valve if youre watching it was a miSCLICK WHEN I SHOT CHRIS OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HIM

Talk show host;;;: ok that's enough from you, Chrjs, why are you in hell?

Chriis: well, one day when I was working in the rice fields, I dropped 3 grains and was banished from the factory, I've tried to repay my sins in the apple factory but they gave me the boot after I dropped rice in a phone.

Talk show host:::::::::::::::::; tragic, truly tragic. George, why are you here?

George: hi im George

Talk show host:; Nick, what makes you want to kill the devil?

Nick: well you see that guys a dick, he stole my wife and my Dad.

Talk show host; same!

***high five***

Talk show host: dad if you're watching this please come home I mis Talk show host:;; Josh, what brought you here?

Josh: hunsher tried to neck rope so I stopped him and now I got dragged into this stupid email chain and I have to write this constantly in class and to show my anger I keep breaking the story to talk about my French test because im a loser waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Talk show host: josh please no one cares about your French test

Talk show host: now that we've got the introductions done, its time for!

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

***applause***

***ad break***

Are you alone in life?

Do you think there's something more?

Well, what if we told you, there was!

[ ]

Come to our church, and you'll be accepted no matter who you are!

Unless you are black, Asian, white, Mexican, Italian, Greek, black, don't like cornflakes, or have never played D&D

Scientology – a welcoming community

***ad break end***

***Seinfeld intro***

Talk show hhhost;; welcome back to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: the only show in which I get at least 2 third degree burns each episode!

***applause***

Talk show host: now, it's the time everyones been waiting for, the one the only

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: no you freaking idiots youre meant to say 'start that fight!'

'live' studio audience: MY!

'live' studio audience: MISTAKE!

'live' studio audience: !

Talk show host; okay, lets try again, Now, its time to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: you guys suck

'live' studio audience: WE'RE!

'live' studio audience: TRYING!

'live' studio audience: MATT!

Talk show host; okay lets try this once more, its time for

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host; see this is how we all ended up in HELL. You know not a SINGLE ONE OF YOU can follow a SINGLE FUCKING ORDER. All I wanted was three words and you just go 'kill that devil!'. How dense are you? Do you even understand me? You are the scum of the earth, and if we ever get out of this literal hell hole, I will go out of my way to track down each one of you and personally kill you. But not quickly, slowly, so slowly you'll wish you were still down here. I don't give a shit if that sends me straight down here again, you fucks deserve it.

'live' studio audience: START!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: FIGHT!

***applause***

***camera_swooshSFX5***

Hunsher: okay fellas game plan, someone needs to boost me up to the vents so I can see which bomb sit they go to

Chris: lol this not csgo dummy

Hunsghetr: *cries*

George: hi im George

Nick: lets go!

***fite begin***

Standard Edition of fite:

Big devil is surrounder by hunters gang of people who are almost as cool but not as cool as him cuz he looks cool talks cools and is cool and smart and handsome and pretty and kind and not egotistical at all

george; time to…. I Am George

every1: yo wat tha heck he said not I am goerge

geprpge: no

also George; INSERT LOUD SWEARY

goerge: I AM GEORGE

evy1: thas better

georger : I George George

ever1: ok we will forge twhat just happened

*goes back to fighting strong scary masculine deovil

Cris: LEEE HWUWNG

_Dviell: dies from chris_

Extended cut of fite:

Bigg devevil man issa surround by gang

Geogre: time to tdie

Efveryone: woadhd heccccjjjjkkkk yoyoou saaadid words

George: *cowers due to breaking his highgly stupid act* I am george?

Eveoryone: hhmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm

George: I am George (says this quickly and firmly)

Deviell: yo wtf this george iddiot said time to die xd lmaaaaaooooo

Writer: ok gang this part is better in coolios 2019 netflix anime adaptation trust mee

Stupid tal k show host: Stop with all the COMMOTION, GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU

Chrisw: waitiupy we are rin hellll rightw or mauybe my eyes aren't seeing thingoses right

Talklashwohost: yea yourne not, Wait what the f bomb am I doing start hecking fighting

DEvel: ok knee grow man

Hutenr: ***sneakks up behind big dvehfl man during too long conversation***

Also stupsdi man handsome hunter: *taps 3 to get out his cool $110 knife whch does neggamegga damage to stpud devlil man

Stabboes on dveil man but his knife broke cuz Is only cheap $110 dollar knife from Gaben

Dveil: picks up and chokes hunter *ha I am darth vader but I don't have lighgtsaber or power of dark side but I choke you haaha

whunterL: *secretly likes it as he is kinky bitch

hutner s brain": *choke me more daddy

Crhis (at same time hwunty is being choked): activates inner beruce lee wing chun fighting power and kicks scary red devil in his nt so scary small pp

Dveil dies but not cause of te kick but cuz somewher thanos just clicked

Half of the world: evaporates into nice smelling vapour

Thanos: heh lol see I can do it in a snap

***snaps three more times ohno***

Oh frick thanos you dingus dummy dinkelberg

Show host is also dead he deserved it he sucks

Chrishcisrgrehicshi: anyway huhhhuhuhh we gotta goo uhh

***megalovania plays***

And they're gone

Suddenly they're in space but epic because they're on a cool spaceship and grogerger is captain

Captain gorgor: hi im George

But nick is gone who even was nick I dunno

Chris has turned into a little purple alien boy honestly today is not his day is it

Josh is now evil space man in other ship what oh my god what a prick

Joshehsfh: hahahefhfueribgu o4 I'm going to destroy all of the good planets and leave you with only the decent ones like the one were the chicken nuggets are never crispy like what the hell smh

Also johs: oh and I'm taking all of your memes

Hunter who is also still here: what the frick stop him

But then josh ***bazingas*** out

Gorogeogroegoroe: hi im George

Grorgrg: we have to chase him go into

d

Huntertret: alright cptpatptpaain

Zoom zoom

Hunttterrrr: suddenly grows hair over body ***reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

Niacholas: hunty calm down

Chlisy: quick chassssssssssssssseeeeeee hiiiiiimmmmmm

Niacholas: nooooooooooooooo

Chliasy: ok

And so, hunter flew away into the dark abyss of space.

He was never seen again

Captananain gregeorge: lol ok gang we gots 2 kill josh cus hes a foot

Chris; yes okay very good

Nick; no but if we kill him then he dies

Chris : yes

Georgere: lests shoot joshso with our mega space cannon

Chris;;;; yes

Space cannon: ***fires***

Josho: ***dies***

Chris: says s*omething in Japanese*

***applause***

Chris;;; ***gets epic notificeritation***

Nichololas; whats was that loll

Chrjs;;;; oh no

Nickholas ; what

George: hi im George

Chrjis ; its from the apple iphone assembly line

Nicholas; quick! Read it out with a different formatting to the rest of the story

Chrs;;; ok yes

Apple:

Dear Christopher Chengitus

We happily welcome you back to the Apple iPhone X assembly line, we

Really missed you! We apologise for all mistreatment, the rice incident

Is in the past now. We swear Huang **will not** make fun of you. We look

forward to seeing you again on the 14th of March.

Glowing regards,

Steve Jobs' corpse

Nickolass; wow that's cool

Chr; yes

Nic: hoals: are you gonna take the job

Chr is: well yeah I have to for my family

ol as s : lol ok

***fast forward to the 14th of march***

[scene begins with chris and Nick outside of Apple iPhone assembly headquarters

Nicholas; will I ever see you again?

Chris:: probably if the whole place burns down lol

Nicccccccholas; yeah okay

Chrjs: see you soon amelchaneneos

Nicholas; bye

[thus begins Nicks great depression, all of his 'friends' are gone, and he is all alone.]

Nicholas; this gives me some time to chill alone yo

Nicholas: ***chilling noises***

Fast forward 10 years:

Chiers: is ceo of apple

Niconicholas: lives on the streets out side the apple hq and is hand-fed milk by christoper cheng

Nich: also hasn't had contact with humans for 8 years ever since he got to much pp

Hunter; is walking along nyc cuz he is famouse le rapper ***sees nick sucking on a milk bottle from chris' hand***

Nickck: man I wish hunter and I were vibing right now

Hunty: did someone just say me name

Nickck: yo hunter hey chill

Hutner: ohh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit thas you **NICK**

Chris: Huntter?!

Hutenr: yees it is me

Nick and chris: woowah

Hcris: How did you happen to come back, we thought you were dead for sure.

hutner: wellppp I was sucked into a de4ep blllack hole and welppp. I got transported to a new hecking dimension.

Chirs: howd you get oyt?

hunter: I found a worm hole and jumped in

Hujter; I then got transported to this very planet but in another dimension

Nickck: worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! Hahahhaha

Hujnter: ssssssssszip it nickc

Chris: wadd u do then

Hunter; I called to the power of the black jesus, and then in tradition we went to drive through kfc and picked up a funny Asian joke from nick ***stars down at nick*** I then sucked on his chicken wing and pp I then begged to get put back in this dimention. Black Jesus said I must consult with n word god, so I pulled up to the hood abd knocked on his door. ***n word god comes out*** In tradition I then welp, yes, suck his pp. He then gave me a 10/10 rating on fivver and sent me back to this dimension, and since then Ive become a famous rapper. Ya know, the black skin really helps.

ChrisL: I like the black jokes and not the Asian jokes

***flashback 10 years ago***

Groegreorgerogerooeorg: hol up there sonny just a minute you can't just jump ten years like that

Hutenrutneutn: oh okay sorry

Christopher chengus: but what willlw e do now?

Goerge: hi im George

Also gorego: where is josh he has my hecking croissant I need to butter it

Surprise you dingus it's goerge again: is he eactually dedaedaadead?

Hunter: no one cares about him lol let's go see the grinch movie starring benedict Cumberbatch

***josh hides in background looking hella angry and mad***

***then he smiles***

***ooh he has plan what's gonna happen find out next time***

JOSH(lol I had caps on): hehehehehehehehehehehhehehhehehehhehehehehehehedh my evilllll plan

JOooooooshshhh: haha I shall have fakeee toes and lure thammm into tvrapppppppp

And instead off ze delicious feet zxeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy well be stucklkkkk

Mwuhhahahahhhhhhhhhhahahahhhhhhhaahaahaa

***josh says something in French cause French***

Shosj: sips wine and eats baguette hon hon hon

I am now evil frencg man hon hon hon

***fast forward 2 trap***

Jshsosh; ***French noise***

Hunsher;;: ***rapps in black***

George: hi im Geigre

Chris: oh look hunshere there are toes there *points at toes

Hunsher: ooh toes ***raps about toes***

And then they walked past it

Hunsher: wait I just walked past toes oh no

Josh::: ***cries in baguette***

Nicck: don't worry I have toes and chill whatever

Hunsher; ooh yeah toes mmm

Hunsher again: ***sucks on toe***

Chris: sucks on toes**

Josh; ***cries and walsk away from baguette tree***

Josh 2:* walsk in on toe sucking*

Josh3::::: nani

Hunsher: u won 2 join joshman

Josh: yes

And so, the squad is reunited.

***toe lick scene***

Chiirrs: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh hunchan your toe issss so biiiiiig

Chirs: nomnonomnomnonmnononm

Huncher: ohhhhh christioper chanee let me suckly on youre yummmmym toesss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Goeoroge: hey! That's my asia man stahp ***pulls on leash*** not likes it matters tho

Chris: reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Fight btween huhtner and goeregr begins:

Unfortunately joshsh was on la toilet so he didn't see any of the supposedly epic fight scene so sad

***megalovania plays***

Grogroe becomes sans

Punch

Kick

Hit

Punch

Toe suck mmmm

Fite punch

Hit

Dodge

Grogro: hah lol missed loser

Does an epic judo move and doeseos epic take down

Hunterun lays on ground probably dead

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Suddenly joshsoh is back from tpiotieolet break

Arrêtez!

***everyone stops in French***

***everyone go's in Chinese***

Chris: oh no we are in china

Groeg: hi im Groeg

Ching chongf chris: oh nooooo they will find me

***says something in Chinese***

Niacholas: that's pretty Chill

Hunsher: so manty feeeeeeeeeeet

Josh: no restrain yourself

***josh magic poofs everyone to a place***

***this place is Estonia***

Josh: haha they don't speak French or Chinese here

Chris : but what about

Chrrrrris2**_: Japanese_**

Hunshetr: oh no

Bazinga

Chris: *walks up 2 an Estonian man* herro do u speek japan yes?

Estonian man: はいバカダ

Josh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris: hahaha

Josh: ***teleports them 2 hell again***

Josh22:::: lol now we here again

Chrjs: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick : lol hahaha hell

Huncher: but theeee Estonian man looked tasty

Chrijs : donut worry we will get back t o him and have a cool beach scene soon!

Josjs: ok gnag lets get out of hell for the 20th time

Nick: that's chill or whatever

Hunter: feeet

Chris: *activates unseen powers and kills of josh for good and we get out of hell

Hunetrl: time to eat some Estonian feet

Nickck: I miss josh!

***flash forwards ten years again***

Goerge: hi im goerge

***josh pofooofffofs*** into existence

Josh ; ; what in heckc howhow did I get hereeeere

Hutneutneu: what in heck I haven't seenes you in yearears

Chirs: hey im apple big boss man now

Josh:scs: oh wowie impressive how cool what about George

Goerge: hi Im George

Goergerog again: im heckin cool space man who goes and finds space memes and chimken nuggers

Hutneunrt: I;m justsut hunter still

Josh: lol u suck what's the futureus like

Chirshc: not very different except goerge has three feet now

George: hi im George

Lol im lazy so delete this[2]

This is what Christopher Cheng said at 6:09PM on the 15th of March, 2019. Chris, your failure to contribute to our cause is a great disappointment, and thus, you are being issued a red flag. If your failures persist, we will give you the unhappy stare and full five minutes of silence. A warning has been issued, I will keep you on tab, Christopher.

Chris: wow the future is sick

Nichk: Yeah futeres chill and whatever

Jjosh : hey gang I found something  
Hunter: what is that

Josh: ***whips out Time Travel USB***

Josh: watch out fellas, this is one time use*

Nick: Yo im getting some chill déjà vu right now

Chris: did it work?

Josh: I think so

Nick: did what work? If its chill to ask

Hunter: we did it gang!

***celebration***

Nick: I don't get it whats chilling

Chris: we had to restart time to remove your disability man

Hunter: yeah man

Nick: yo what that sounds pretty chill

Josh: it was chill my guy

Nick: chill

Hnter: *goes emo goth sad depressed*

Hunrte: yeah I don't really care, life is suffering.

Nick: so Josh should we begin the toe sucking session?

Hunter: yeah that's fine, I don't exist, but is it chill if we link and build rn I mean like I don't even care but ,lets link and build

Josh: ok lets start, get on floor and suck my toes

Hunter: wait don't mind me (not like anyone would anyway) but like ima go slit my wrist now, like I don't even want attention, like HEY DO YOU HEAR ME, like I don't even care but like im even gonna cut my wrists and spray my blood on a picture of your boy, TOM EVANS

Hunter: Ok lemme check my to do list before I die:

**To Do List**

1\. Clean my dog pen

2\. Listen to suicidal music

3\. Slit wrist

4\. Clean blood of tom evans beautiful face

5\. Repeat xinfinityandbeyondtm

Hunter; ok lemme check my dog pen but like I don't really care but whatever, ***opens door*** ***Chris Sees light for first time in 6 years***

Hunter; stop trying to hurt me but like I don't really care but stop

Hunter; ***picks up dog poo*** ok done

Hunter; *puts on Logic 1800* yea I can chill to this

5 minutes later:

Hunetr; k I need to slit my wrist now *grabs pocket knife from wait guess! Guess! Hiiiiis pocket.

***slits wrist horizontally for attention***

Hunter: ***sprays blood on tom evans a3 size face***

Hunter: *licks blood off his beautiful face

Hunter: dies and will not wake up but he doesn't really care cuz he is edgy and is cool and started this black profile picture gay ass looking trend and he is disapoitned cuz he did it and is no longer special so please go back you are NOT as hecking edgy as me.

don't me

Joshse: hey stop being edgy here have a taste of my special cabbage

You'll like ite cause it s extra

e

Like honestly it's just

Uh oh that's enough of that looks like we have another

k

time break time

tim brea

k

chirscrsi: uh oh my special senses have special sense k

***chris does a heckin study***

Chrisch: it happened just when josh was on le French toilet

Joshes: oh noes I remember now

***this is the part where you go back and read that part***[3]****

**~ alternate timeline, when josh breaks time ~**

Chris: Hello, my name is Chris, what is your name

Nick: hello, my name is George how are you

Chris: I'm very well, how many people are in your family

Nick: there are 3 people in my family, me, my mum and my brother, how many people are in your family?

Chris: there are three people in my family as well, my mum, dad and me. How old are you?

Nick:I am 23 years old, how old are you? Owo *winks so you r under age*

Chris: uwu * 8, si-six….

Nick: daddy is here 4 u

But suddenly time break

re a k

B

R

E

A

K

Georgeo: what in flippaheckin heckin

josefH: were you doing und er a ge bad things

georgoeogeor: uhh no uhhwhat no I don't know whata you're talking about

chirs but young and impressionable: ohhhoh who is this is this a small French police mans

joshefs: chirchs I need to tell you something very important

so long as you see this remember the code 6942069

br eak o v er

Chris uwu owo owo woowo blulgey wulgey

George: hi im George

nick; ok chri yes?

Chris no

Nick ok yes u r yes ?

George hi im George

Nick chris u tuccc pp yes

Criiis lol yes ***nervously waiting to suckle on pp***

Nicc ; I like the underage ones ***pants snap from evergrowing pp***

Criiiis ooooohooo itrs so big ***gets on knees***

Nicccc ok it is time

Chris: wait no whats that

And then hunter came through tgeh wall whtith a big foot

Hunter hi I loke like foot yes yes

Nick liemme touch it yes?

Hunntrer : yes

Crihs wahjt about me

George: hi im George

Nick you can hvave my feet

Chris ok yes

And then they lick feet mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

George: hi im George

Nick: ok that's enough:

Hunter: no

Chris: yes

Hunter: I want more _FEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet:_

Chris: no you can have a pp instead

Nick: yes can I have 3 pp pls

Hunter: ok

Hunter: ***unzips pants, pulls out 10 pps***

Chris and nick: mhmasojooaoooooooooooooooooooooaoaoaoooommmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (slurps as a collective group)

Hunter: come to papa extra pp for you now 😉

Nick: oooooohhhuuuu owo that tpo many pp for one handsome young boy 😊 ***slurps in hunters direction***

Chris; offers his feet as a trade

Ncik and george: mmmmmmhmm yummt me likey tasty feets ***both sucks on toes and sucks on pp****

George: hi im George

Chrris wait no I am 6

Oh no says nick

George: hi im George

Hunter ha this wsssas a prnnak im am fbi

Chris oh no

Nick oh no

Fite begin

Suddenly referee Mario appears with a whole audience of mike wasowskis in the stands

They all start cheering 'uwu'

Chris goes for heckin big punch but George dodges

***teleports behind him***

You're already dead kid

Chris says something in Japanese and then freaking turns into a bear

Chris: omae wa mou shindeiru

Nick: nani

Hunter: w-w—what is t-t-t-this p-p-p-pp-p-ower!1!111!

Chris: this is the power of the GODS!1

Nick: starts screaming (progressively starts getting louder)

Hunter: w-w-w-ww-at I don't have powers

Nichk hahaah hunte losser

Hunter cries and runs away

Chris oh no hunter no

Nick oh no

So they chase after hunter

Scene end

New scene at hunters room

Hunter ties noose

Hunter: this is it amelchianoes

Hunter ***about to neck rope***

Then magical voice comes

Magical voice: don't do neck rope

Hunter : who is thhhat lol

Magical voice: I am le real josh

Hu nter: aha yes josh why no neck rope

Josh: because no *hands antidepressants

Hunter; ok thx I will use them after I neck rope myself *ties double noose * slams antideprresants

Hunter: *ties noose tight around neck*

Johs: takes away the big fat tight joocy noose

Hunnter: moans and slurps in sadnsee *

Also hunetr: ***puts plastic bag around head and suffocates himself***

Joshs: heckin no you aren't a frikren turtle you doy

***takes away plastic bag***

Nuther: god hecking flip you cannot stopop me ***grows wheels and flies off*** gotta blast

Christ and Gorge: we have to do somethibg about this

Le Joshh: Well whatyou want me to do Im a heckin ghost lol bye ***whoomf***

Crith: god heckin dangit what now

Gog is hecking gone

Crish: what the flipheck

**_4 weeks ago_**

Grog: wow beach nice

Cish: yes agree

Uneher: Takes off clothes

NICJOLAs: oooooooo me lickey

Chhhhris -: oooh no no bad

Hunsher : why bad/?

Crhris because clthoe is fror keepinnng on ntot tkannning off

Nicckk : no is fin

George: hi im George

***2 hour of intensse foot licking later***

Nick: very fun

Crhis: wait no noww I has unvirgined

Hunsher ; haa l0ser

**_4 weeks later_**

Chrjis : oh no I have lonely

Crass: hec I must find suqad now

*aks giant josh voice mann

Voice big man josh: no one lkes you pslease die

*chris commits no breathing

*dies and llooks like goldfish gorilla

Hntuer: ha l0s3r *commits nose and mouth plug

*dies

Suddenly grog rides in on horsers leading an amry of chris cheng clones

***says something in Japanese***

Suddenly everyone is back to life

Chris is alive hunter is alive josh is still big voice man he never was alive to begin with sad him rip

Wha?! Chris gaspsss

Howd id you doo that ?!

Goerge takes off mask and actually turns out to be danny devito

Wahwfeosfherops]\\]eq3!?

Danny devito takes off suit turns out to be gogre

Wfeoaiq73yv t48eroaidl ydpg0e;w46p[d][fx!?  
!?

It's time to fight cromrades

We must fight the final fight to defeat the evil bad man

Who?! Hunter screms

Evil man: gwahahahahahahaahahahah

UNhter: NANI (something else in Japanese)

Osjh (v/o): this is evil man himself he is the evil reincarnation of jesus's pp

Goreeegg: hi im Goreeegg

Nichoasl: oh no we have no weapon except our explosive jetpack white stickiness

Niolashs: ***begins to unzip pants, everyone starts to hear faint clapping***

Evil man: with one swipe kills us all (btw no homo)

Irchs: is this helllllllllll

Uhnter: yes I shall make funny, HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ojsh: yes I can and will confirm this is hell

Chinolas: but how will we get back

Gorrgeeee: ih mi eeeegrroG

Huttter: wait a minute

***looks to Christ***

r ?

Chriisss: w-what do you m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm—mean?

Goergegeg: hi im groggro

Nutter: are you the reaeaeal cirhs?

Crisis: erm uhh well uhh you se see uhh well actually uhhhhh im actually uhhhhh

Jojo: he's a furry s py!1!

***gasp S***

Chhhrsish : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

Hunsher : ; : get him

George: hi im George

Jsosh : hahahahahahahaha he is frrur y

Chris: oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***le epic fite scene*** (better in the anime)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Kick

Elbow

Foot

Punch

Kick

Punch

Kick

Punch

Table flip

Kick

Punch

Kick

Slap

Kick

Punch

Punch

Punch

Hunter and nicck have a nice relaxing juice box until chsrijiris slaps it out of hunshers hand because blackberry is racist

Kick

Punch

Punch

Elbow

Juice box

Punch

***end fite***

Chrjs: ah u beet me

Hunsher and nick: lol yeah

Chrjis : but this is not final form

Everyone that isn't chris: what

Chris: hahahahahhahhahahajajajjajajajaajajjajajaj

Everyone that isn't chrjs ; ; : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck** v v **oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***chris literally turns into giant evil creature with power of all memes***

Oh heck heck oh heck oh oh heck

Chrsi: Hahfehahfeiuwro3ph 97iues

Oh heck

Gogre: Waddowee dooo?!

Josh: don't worry I hav e a safe place we can hideed in come wihtwith meeeememe

***everyone freaking teleports away leaving cfhris alone fricking loser ha***

Chwis: cwies be cause he os l0serr idoot

Jows; teleported us to hiss basement

every1 : starts play1 ng d&d w1thiut lkoser cwris

hwunter oh hecc theree is big scarry troll ***stabs with level 100 dagger pp***

alsos whunteer ; that was lee epico

geeorge ; hi I am geroge

chrrissitohper; *uses hiss meems power and sneezes into the basement cuz he smelt a floweer cuzz he has bad heyfaver

oh no the bell is abouout to go we hav e to get ba ack to clasas

Josh: but I aem cool year 9 boy I odnont have class with you loll bye I'm makgni vide games losers

Oh no we have to get back to calss otherwise mr Gregory will be angery man

Jimmy Neutron: gottatat blast

AH

AHHH

\AHHH

AAHAHAHDHAHAD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AH

AH

AH

Grog: Oh we're bac thanks jijmmy net

No problem, bazinga lol bye

Nachilas: ooooo nopoasooooooo what ewois tha5tttttttttttttttttg

***looksup***

Metore: y hello am here to vring vack to hell

Metore: ***grabs hammeer that says vac*** hunthhhherrr thi sis yourssssss

Metore kills everyone except huntherrr

Metore kills huntheerrrrrr with vac ban hammer

Everyonewew: oh no ; we are inside of hlell gagain

Chrjs; I knowe how 2 get escaped

Geroge: hi im George

Nick;;;:::::::: how?

Hunsher: guys I cannt play csgho I got vac banned

Chrijs: ha lol losier

Chrjisagagain:; we must kill the devil

Everyone except chris: ***g**_asp_*****

Josh; but how doe kill devil he so scary

Chris; with the super secret beeama gnun

Everyone butt chrjsijs : nan**GASP**i

Chrjis ; time 4 a training montage

George: hi im George

Chrjs : training donn3 yay

Hunsher: now we r rady but I wanna play csgo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

George: hi im George

Nick: lol time 2 fite devil demon  
fight begin (ending changed in the anime, but its still better)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Kick

Kick

Punch

Slap

Belt hit

Belt hit

Devil: kinky

Beat beat

Beat

They play DDR together so they get to know each other, it works as a good team building exercise, but the devil breaks the ground with his red feet

Hunter: did someone say feet?

Foot licking scene

Nick: mmm yeah them toes

Devil: oh suck em bb

Chris ; aah y es i go mmm y es s

Josh: I love feeeeeeet

Hunter : oooh yeah daddy devil

Devil: ***gets foot sucked so hard his foot breaks*** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

They beat the devil!

They got out of hell!

Nick: shptids out devilss yummmmmy toes *slurp

Hunteter: ok gang wee aree sagfe but my pp hurt from the devilman crybabys belxt

Everyone: ***looks downo to see devli jumpv from the dirrrt***

Dveil: ngiers thwat was only stage one boss fight

*gasps at what the big devil scary man said

Everyone;; weeell then wee have pwoer of been shapperio ion our side

*ben shapiro jump from the heavens down to greeeat devil man

Bennshaprio: hey deveil

Dveil: I qill defeat you with all my 9 toes

Ben shappprio: less fight for a few lines so Hunter can type more

Dvieel man : sounds good

Punch

Stab

*grunt

Kick

Kick

***ben shapiro asctivates supert Saiyan level 12***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Also ben shapiro: grows epic yellow heair mullet

Headbut

Kick

Punch

Dveil: ok lets start gameee 4 realsa

Shaprio: k

Everyone exept dveil: gets on hands and legs to suckckle on the dveils 9 toes

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dsveil passres out from intrensive toe suckcking

***crab rave plays***

Johs returns from heckineg French ande asport where he did 1500m honestyl you guys suck gimme a break

Josheph: N o no crab rave dead meme stop look guys wwee still hav e a problem

Chrispies: wahfhat'st that

Jojo meme: ok so basically

Im monky

Hah lol just kidding anywayyy uhhhhhhhh

Hhh

Hhh

Hh

Uhhhh

H

Huhuhh

Oh that's right Goergegrer is a bomb

Gregoria: hi im George

Nut: oh nonoo

Juice: and there'es 69 seconds left

Chiropractor: heheeh oh right uhh so what od we do

Gorge: hi im George

Hutter: I ha ve an ideaea but you wont' likef it

***B ig intense msuesic as camera zoomis in on nunter's hunky face***

***instert jojojo to be continued meme here***

Gorge: hi im George

Hunther: oh hhh no if only I wast vac banned, then I acould switch team anddddddd defuse bombvbbbbbbbb

Nicccccccccccccccc: quick start succcccccccc toesssss

Everyone: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

GRowge: explodes

Chris oh no we in hell again

***Seinfeld theme plays***

Talk show host: you know what tiiiiime it is?

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

'live' studio audience: ***uncalled for applause***

Talk show host:; that's right folks, its kill that devil time, brought to you straight from hell!

***applause***

Talk show host;;: im your host, talk show host, and I will be hosting tonight's devil fight

***applause***

Talk show host: tonight our contestants are,

***drumroll_sfx8***

Talk show host: Hunter, Chrjs, George, Nick and Josh!

Talk show host; so, huntsher, why are you in hell

Hunsher: I got vac banned from csgo valve if youre watching it was a miSCLICK WHEN I SHOT CHRIS OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HIM

Talk show host;;;: ok that's enough from you, Chrjs, why are you in hell?

Chriis: well, one day when I was working in the rice fields, I dropped 3 grains and was banished from the factory, I've tried to repay my sins in the apple factory but they gave me the boot after I dropped rice in a phone.

Talk show host:::::::::::::::::; tragic, truly tragic. George, why are you here?

George: hi im George

Talk show host:; Nick, what makes you want to kill the devil?

Nick: well you see that guys a dick, he stole my wife and my Dad.

Talk show host; same!

***high five***

Talk show host: dad if you're watching this please come home I mis Talk show host:;; Josh, what brought you here?

Josh: hunsher tried to neck rope so I stopped him and now I got dragged into this stupid email chain and I have to write this constantly in class and to show my anger I keep breaking the story to talk about my French test because im a loser waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Talk show host: josh please no one cares about your French test

Talk show host: now that we've got the introductions done, its time for!

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

***applause***

***ad break***

Are you alone in life?

Do you think there's something more?

Well, what if we told you, there was!

[ ]

Come to our church, and you'll be accepted no matter who you are!

Unless you are black, Asian, white, Mexican, Italian, Greek, black, don't like cornflakes, or have never played D&D

Scientology – a welcoming community

***ad break end***

***Seinfeld intro***

Talk show hhhost;; welcome back to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: the only show in which I get at least 2 third degree burns each episode!

***applause***

Talk show host: now, it's the time everyones been waiting for, the one the only

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: no you freaking idiots youre meant to say 'start that fight!'

'live' studio audience: MY!

'live' studio audience: MISTAKE!

'live' studio audience: !

Talk show host; okay, lets try again, Now, its time to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: you guys suck

'live' studio audience: WE'RE!

'live' studio audience: TRYING!

'live' studio audience: MATT!

Talk show host; okay lets try this once more, its time for

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host; see this is how we all ended up in HELL. You know not a SINGLE ONE OF YOU can follow a SINGLE FUCKING ORDER. All I wanted was three words and you just go 'kill that devil!'. How dense are you? Do you even understand me? You are the scum of the earth, and if we ever get out of this literal hell hole, I will go out of my way to track down each one of you and personally kill you. But not quickly, slowly, so slowly you'll wish you were still down here. I don't give a shit if that sends me straight down here again, you fucks deserve it.

'live' studio audience: START!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: FIGHT!

***applause***

***camera_swooshSFX5***

Hunsher: okay fellas game plan, someone needs to boost me up to the vents so I can see which bomb sit they go to

Chris: lol this not csgo dummy

Hunsghetr: *cries*

George: hi im George

Nick: lets go!

***fite begin***

Standard Edition of fite:

Big devil is surrounder by hunters gang of people who are almost as cool but not as cool as him cuz he looks cool talks cools and is cool and smart and handsome and pretty and kind and not egotistical at all

george; time to…. I Am George

every1: yo wat tha heck he said not I am goerge

geprpge: no

also George; INSERT LOUD SWEARY

goerge: I AM GEORGE

evy1: thas better

georger : I George George

ever1: ok we will forge twhat just happened

*goes back to fighting strong scary masculine deovil

Cris: LEEE HWUWNG

_Dviell: dies from chris_

Extended cut of fite:

Bigg devevil man issa surround by gang

Geogre: time to tdie

Efveryone: woadhd heccccjjjjkkkk yoyoou saaadid words

George: *cowers due to breaking his highgly stupid act* I am george?

Eveoryone: hhmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm

George: I am George (says this quickly and firmly)

Deviell: yo wtf this george iddiot said time to die xd lmaaaaaooooo

Writer: ok gang this part is better in coolios 2019 netflix anime adaptation trust mee

Stupid tal k show host: Stop with all the COMMOTION, GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU

Chrisw: waitiupy we are rin hellll rightw or mauybe my eyes aren't seeing thingoses right

Talklashwohost: yea yourne not, Wait what the f bomb am I doing start hecking fighting

DEvel: ok knee grow man

Hutenr: ***sneakks up behind big dvehfl man during too long conversation***

Also stupsdi man handsome hunter: *taps 3 to get out his cool $110 knife whch does neggamegga damage to stpud devlil man

Stabboes on dveil man but his knife broke cuz Is only cheap $110 dollar knife from Gaben

Dveil: picks up and chokes hunter *ha I am darth vader but I don't have lighgtsaber or power of dark side but I choke you haaha

whunterL: *secretly likes it as he is kinky bitch

hutner s brain": *choke me more daddy

Crhis (at same time hwunty is being choked): activates inner beruce lee wing chun fighting power and kicks scary red devil in his nt so scary small pp

Dveil dies but not cause of te kick but cuz somewher thanos just clicked

Half of the world: evaporates into nice smelling vapour

Thanos: heh lol see I can do it in a snap

***snaps three more times ohno***

Oh frick thanos you dingus dummy dinkelberg

Show host is also dead he deserved it he sucks

Chrishcisrgrehicshi: anyway huhhhuhuhh we gotta goo uhh

***megalovania plays***

And they're gone

Suddenly they're in space but epic because they're on a cool spaceship and grogerger is captain

Captain gorgor: hi im George

But nick is gone who even was nick I dunno

Chris has turned into a little purple alien boy honestly today is not his day is it

Josh is now evil space man in other ship what oh my god what a prick

Joshehsfh: hahahefhfueribgu o4 I'm going to destroy all of the good planets and leave you with only the decent ones like the one were the chicken nuggets are never crispy like what the hell smh

Also johs: oh and I'm taking all of your memes

Hunter who is also still here: what the frick stop him

But then josh ***bazingas*** out

Gorogeogroegoroe: hi im George

Grorgrg: we have to chase him go into

d

Huntertret: alright cptpatptpaain

Zoom zoom

Hunttterrrr: suddenly grows hair over body ***reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

Niacholas: hunty calm down

Chlisy: quick chassssssssssssssseeeeeee hiiiiiimmmmmm

Niacholas: nooooooooooooooo

Chliasy: ok

And so, hunter flew away into the dark abyss of space.

He was never seen again

Captananain gregeorge: lol ok gang we gots 2 kill josh cus hes a foot

Chris; yes okay very good

Nick; no but if we kill him then he dies

Chris : yes

Georgere: lests shoot joshso with our mega space cannon

Chris;;;; yes

Space cannon: ***fires***

Josho: ***dies***

Chris: says s*omething in Japanese*

***applause***

Chris;;; ***gets epic notificeritation***

Nichololas; whats was that loll

Chrjs;;;; oh no

Nickholas ; what

George: hi im George

Chrjis ; its from the apple iphone assembly line

Nicholas; quick! Read it out with a different formatting to the rest of the story

Chrs;;; ok yes

Apple:

Dear Christopher Chengitus

We happily welcome you back to the Apple iPhone X assembly line, we

Really missed you! We apologise for all mistreatment, the rice incident

Is in the past now. We swear Huang **will not** make fun of you. We look

forward to seeing you again on the 14th of March.

Glowing regards,

Steve Jobs' corpse

Nickolass; wow that's cool

Chr; yes

Nic: hoals: are you gonna take the job

Chr is: well yeah I have to for my family

ol as s : lol ok

***fast forward to the 14th of march***

[scene begins with chris and Nick outside of Apple iPhone assembly headquarters

Nicholas; will I ever see you again?

Chris:: probably if the whole place burns down lol

Nicccccccholas; yeah okay

Chrjs: see you soon amelchaneneos

Nicholas; bye

[thus begins Nicks great depression, all of his 'friends' are gone, and he is all alone.]

Nicholas; waaah im so lonely

Nicholas: ***crying noises***

Fast forward 10 years:

Chiers: is ceo of apple

Niconicholas: lives on the streets out side the apple hq and is hand-fed milk by christoper cheng

Nich: also hasn't had contact with humans for 8 years ever since he got to much pp

Hunter; is walking along nyc cuz he is famouse le rapper ***sees nick sucking on a milk bottle from chris' hand***

Nickck: waawaaawaaa me wanty y hunty back and more milk pls

Hunty: did someone just say me name

Nickck: wwawawaaawaaa

Hutner: ohh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit thas you **NICK**

Chris: Huntter?!

Hutenr: yees it is me

Nick and chris: woowah

Hcris: How did you happen to come back, we thought you were dead for sure.

hutner: wellppp I was sucked into a de4ep blllack hole and welppp. I got transported to a new hecking dimension.

Chirs: howd you get oyt?

(Nick interrupts): waaa daddd is ss me Nicholas waaaa

hunter: I found a worm hole and jumped in

Hujter; I then got transported to this very planet but in another dimension

Nickck: worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! Hahahhaha

Hujnter: ssssssssszip it nickc

Chris: wadd u do then

Hunter; I called to the power of the black jesus, and then in tradition we went to drive through kfc and picked up a funny Asian joke from nick ***stars down at nick*** I then sucked on his chicken wing and pp I then begged to get put back in this dimention. Black Jesus said I must consult with n word god, so I pulled up to the hood abd knocked on his door. ***n word god comes out*** In tradition I then welp, yes, suck his pp. He then gave me a 10/10 rating on fivver and sent me back to this dimension, and since then Ive become a famous rapper. Ya know, the black skin really helps.

ChrisL: I like the black jokes and not the Asian jokes

***flashback 10 years ago***

Groegreorgerogerooeorg: hol up there sonny just a minute you can't just jump ten years like that

Hutenrutneutn: oh okay sorry

Christopher chengus: but what willlw e do now?

Goerge: hi im George

Also gorego: where is josh he has my hecking croissant I need to butter it

Surprise you dingus it's goerge again: is he eactually dedaedaadead?

Hunter: no one cares about him lol let's go see the grinch movie starring benedict Cumberbatch

***josh hides in background looking hella angry and mad***

***then he smiles***

***ooh he has plan what's gonna happen find out next time***

JOSH(lol I had caps on): hehehehehehehehehehehhehehhehehehhehehehehehehedh my evilllll plan

JOooooooshshhh: haha I shall have fakeee toes and lure thammm into tvrapppppppp

And instead off ze delicious feet zxeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy well be stucklkkkk

Mwuhhahahahhhhhhhhhhahahahhhhhhhaahaahaa

***josh says something in French cause French***

Shosj: sips wine and eats baguette hon hon hon

I am now evil frencg man hon hon hon

***fast forward 2 trap***

Jshsosh; ***French noise***

Hunsher;;: ***rapps in black***

George: hi im Geigre

Chris: oh look hunshere there are toes there *points at toes

Hunsher: ooh toes ***raps about toes***

And then they walked past it

Hunsher: wait I just walked past toes oh no

Josh::: ***cries in baguette***

Nicck: don't worry I have toes

Hunsher; ooh yeah toes mmm

Hunsher again: ***sucks on toe***

Chris: sucks on toes**

Josh; ***cries and walsk away from baguette tree***

Josh 2:* walsk in on toe sucking*

Josh3::::: nani

Hunsher: u won 2 join joshman

Josh: yes

And so, the squad is reunited.

***toe lick scene***

Chiirrs: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh hunchan your toe issss so biiiiiig

Chirs: nomnonomnomnonmnononm

Huncher: ohhhhh christioper chanee let me suckly on youre yummmmym toesss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Goeoroge: hey! That's my asia man stahp *pulls on leash

Chris: reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Fight btween huhtner and goeregr begins:

Unfortunately joshsh was on la toilet so he didn't see any of the supposedly epic fight scene so sad

***megalovania plays***

Grogroe becomes sans

Punch

Kick

Hit

Punch

Toe suck mmmm

Fite punch

Hit

Dodge

Grogro: hah lol missed loser

Does an epic judo move and doeseos epic take down

Hunterun lays on ground probably dead

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Suddenly joshsoh is back from tpiotieolet break

Arrêtez!

***everyone stops in French***

***everyone go's in Chinese***

Chris: oh no we are in china

Groeg: hi im Groeg

Ching chongf chris: oh nooooo they will find me

***says something in Chinese***

Niacholas: oihhohohohohoho ching chiasong racistttttt

Hunsher: so manty feeeeeeeeeeet

Josh: no restrain yourself

***josh magic poofs everyone to a place***

***this place is Estonia***

Josh: haha they don't speak French or Chinese here

Chris : but what about

Chrrrrris2**_: Japanese_**

Hunshetr: oh no

Bazinga

Chris: *walks up 2 an Estonian man* herro do u speek japan yes?

Estonian man: はいバカダ

Josh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris: hahaha

Josh: ***teleports them 2 hell again***

Josh22:::: lol now we here again

Chrjs: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick : lol hahaha hell

Huncher: but theeee Estonian man looked tasty

Chrijs : donut worry we will get back t o him and have a cool beach scene soon!

Josjs: ok gnag lets get out of hell for the 20th time

Nick: ubut It wwwas your fault, you telleporte d us here cuz e spoke Japanese

Hunter: feeet

Chris: *activates unseen powers and kills of josh for good and we get out of hell

Hunetrl: time to eat some Estonian feet

Nickck: I miss josh!

***flash forwards ten years again***

Goerge: hi im goerge

***josh pofooofffofs*** into existence

Josh ; ; what in heckc howhow did I get hereeeere

Hutneutneu: what in heck I haven't seenes you in yearears

Chirs: hey im apple big boss man now

Josh:scs: oh wowie impressive how cool what about George

Goerge: hi Im George

Goergerog again: im heckin cool space man who goes and finds space memes and chimken nuggers

Hutneunrt: I;m justsut hunter still

Josh: lol u suck what's the futureus like

Chirshc: not very different except goerge has three feet now

George: hi im George

Lol im lazy so delete this[4]

This is what Christopher Cheng said at 6:09PM on the 15th of March, 2019. Chris, your failure to contribute to our cause is a great disappointment, and thus, you are being issued a red flag. If your failures persist, we will give you the unhappy stare and full five minutes of silence. A warning has been issued, I will keep you on tab, Christopher.

Chris: wow the future is sick

Nichk: hauuh yeeeah th1s is cccool ***suck s prineter catridege***

Jjosh : hey gang I found something  
Hunter: what is that

Josh: ***whips out Time Travel USB***

Josh: watch out fellas, this is one time use*

Nick: hurrrr durr ***slaps usb stick hard***

***suddenly everything goes back***

Josh: nick what did you do

Chris : ah heck I now this

Hunter:; what is this?

Chris : he broke time

Hunjter: how do we fix this?

Chris: We must re do time

Hujter: how do we do that?

Chris: we need to reeenact the whole thing

Josh: what?

Nick: hurr durr

Chrjs ; this will cur enicks autism

Josh: what?

Chris: if we add a subtle message telling Nick to chill early on

Hunter: good idea

Josh: how do we restart time?

Chris: when I snap my fingers, itll go back to the start, we need to keep everything the same except tell nick to chill

Josh: gotit

Hunter: gotit

George: hi im George  
Nick: hurr durr whattt ? /? !?

Chris; ***snap***

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and then time reset~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**[5]**_**

Chris: Hello, my name is Chris, what is your name

Nick: hello, my name is George how are you

Chris: I'm very well, how many people are in your family

Nick: there are 3 people in my family, me, my mum and my brother, how many people are in your family?

Chris: there are three people in my family as well, my mum, dad and me. How old are you?

Nick:I am 23 years old, how old are you? Owo *winks so you r under age*

Chris: uwu * 8, si-six….

Nick: daddy is here 4 u

Chris uwu owo owo woowo blulgey wulgey

George: hi im George

nick; ok chri yes?

Chris no

Nick ok yes u r yes ?

George hi im George

Nick chris u tuccc pp yes

Criiis lol yes ***nervously waiting to suckle on pp***

Nicc ; I like the underage ones ***pants snap from evergrowing pp***

Criiiis ooooohooo itrs so big ***gets on knees***

Nicccc ok it is time

Chris: wait no whats that

And then hunter came through tgeh wall whtith a big foot

Hunter hi I loke like foot yes yes

Nick liemme touch it yes?

Hunntrer : yes

Crihs wahjt about me

George: hi im George

Nick you can hvave my feet

Chris ok yes

And then they lick feet mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

George: hi im George

Nick: ok that's enough:

Hunter: no

Chris: yes

Hunter: I want more _FEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet:_

Chris: no you can have a pp instead

Nick: yes can I have 3 pp pls

Hunter: ok

Hunter: ***unzips pants, pulls out 10 pps***

Chris and nick: mhmasojooaoooooooooooooooooooooaoaoaoooommmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (slurps as a collective group)

Hunter: come to papa extra pp for you now 😉

Nick: oooooohhhuuuu owo that tpo many pp for one handsome young boy 😊 ***slurps in hunters direction***

Chris; offers his feet as a trade

Ncik and george: mmmmmmhmm yummt me likey tasty feets ***both sucks on toes and sucks on pp****

George: hi im George

Chrris wait no I am 6

Oh no says nick

George: hi im George

Hunter ha this wsssas a prnnak im am fbi

Chris oh no

Nick oh no

Fite begin

Suddenly referee Mario appears with a whole audience of mike wasowskis in the stands

They all start cheering 'uwu'

Chris goes for heckin big punch but George dodges

***teleports behind him***

You're already dead kid

Chris says something in Japanese and then freaking turns into a bear

Chris: omae wa mou shindeiru

Nick: nani

Hunter: w-w—what is t-t-t-this p-p-p-pp-p-ower!1!111!

Chris: this is the power of the GODS!1

Nick: starts screaming (progressively starts getting louder)

Hunter: w-w-w-ww-at I don't have powers

Nichk hahaah hunte losser

Hunter cries and runs away

Chris oh no hunter no

Nick oh no

So they chase after hunter

Scene end

New scene at hunters room

Hunter ties noose

Hunter: this is it amelchianoes

Hunter ***about to neck rope***

Then magical voice comes

Magical voice: don't do neck rope

Hunter : who is thhhat lol

Magical voice: I am le real josh

Hu nter: aha yes josh why no neck rope

Josh: because no *hands antidepressants

Hunter; ok thx I will use them after I neck rope myself *ties double noose * slams antideprresants

Hunter: *ties noose tight around neck*

Johs: takes away the big fat tight joocy noose

Hunnter: moans and slurps in sadnsee *

Also hunetr: ***puts plastic bag around head and suffocates himself***

Joshs: heckin no you aren't a frikren turtle you doy

***takes away plastic bag***

Nuther: god hecking flip you cannot stopop me ***grows wheels and flies off*** gotta blast

Christ and Gorge: we have to do somethibg about this

Le Joshh: Well whatyou want me to do Im a heckin ghost lol bye ***whoomf***

Crith: god heckin dangit what now

Gog is hecking gone

Crish: what the flipheck

**_4 weeks ago_**

Grog: wow beach nice

Cish: yes agree

Uneher: Takes off clothes

NICJOLAs: oooooooo me lickey

Chhhhris -: oooh no no bad

Hunsher : why bad/?

Crhris because clthoe is fror keepinnng on ntot tkannning off

Nicckk : no is fin

George: hi im George

***2 hour of intensse foot licking later***

Nick: very fun

Crhis: wait no noww I has unvirgined

Hunsher ; haa l0ser

Chris: lets chill Nick

**_4 weeks later_**

Chrjis : oh no I have lonely

Crass: hec I must find suqad now

*aks giant josh voice mann

Voice big man josh: no one lkes you pslease die

*chris commits no breathing

*dies and llooks like goldfish gorilla

Hntuer: ha l0s3r *commits nose and mouth plug

*dies

Suddenly grog rides in on horsers leading an amry of chris cheng clones

***says something in Japanese***

Suddenly everyone is back to life

Chris is alive hunter is alive josh is still big voice man he never was alive to begin with sad him rip

Wha?! Chris gaspsss

Howd id you doo that ?!

Goerge takes off mask and actually turns out to be danny devito

Wahwfeosfherops]\\]eq3!?

Danny devito takes off suit turns out to be gogre

Wfeoaiq73yv t48eroaidl ydpg0e;w46p[d][fx!?  
!?

It's time to fight cromrades

We must fight the final fight to defeat the evil bad man

Who?! Hunter screms

Evil man: gwahahahahahahaahahahah

UNhter: NANI (something else in Japanese)

Osjh (v/o): this is evil man himself he is the evil reincarnation of jesus's pp

Goreeegg: hi im Goreeegg

Nichoasl: oh no we have no weapon except our explosive jetpack white stickiness

Niolashs: ***begins to unzip pants, everyone starts to hear faint clapping***

Evil man: with one swipe kills us all (btw no homo)

Irchs: is this helllllllllll

Uhnter: yes I shall make funny, HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ojsh: yes I can and will confirm this is hell

Chinolas: but how will we get back

Gorrgeeee: ih mi eeeegrroG

Huttter: wait a minute

***looks to Christ***

r ?

Chriisss: w-what do you m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm—mean?

Goergegeg: hi im groggro

Nutter: are you the reaeaeal cirhs?

Crisis: erm uhh well uhh you se see uhh well actually uhhhhh im actually uhhhhh

Jojo: he's a furry s py!1!

***gasp S***

Chhhrsish : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

Hunsher : ; : get him

George: hi im George

Jsosh : hahahahahahahaha he is frrur y

Chris: oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***le epic fite scene*** (better in the anime)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Kick

Elbow

Foot

Punch

Kick

Punch

Kick

Punch

Table flip

Kick

Punch

Kick

Slap

Kick

Punch

Punch

Punch

Hunter and nicck have a nice relaxing juice box until chsrijiris slaps it out of hunshers hand because blackberry is racist

Kick

Punch

Punch

Elbow

Juice box

Punch

***end fite***

Chrjs: ah u beet me

Hunsher and nick: lol yeah

Chrjis : but this is not final form

Everyone that isn't chris: what

Chris: hahahahahhahhahahajajajjajajajaajajjajajaj

Everyone that isn't chrjs ; ; : oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck** v v **oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***chris literally turns into giant evil creature with power of all memes***

Oh heck heck oh heck oh oh heck

Chrsi: Hahfehahfeiuwro3ph 97iues

Oh heck

Gogre: Waddowee dooo?!

Josh: don't worry I hav e a safe place we can hideed in come wihtwith meeeememe

***everyone freaking teleports away leaving cfhris alone fricking loser ha***

Chwis: cwies be cause he os l0serr idoot

Jows; teleported us to hiss basement

every1 : starts play1 ng d&d w1thiut lkoser cwris

Hunter: yo nick lets chill with d&d

hwunter oh hecc theree is big scarry troll ***stabs with level 100 dagger pp***

alsos whunteer ; that was lee epico

geeorge ; hi I am geroge

chrrissitohper; *uses hiss meems power and sneezes into the basement cuz he smelt a floweer cuzz he has bad heyfaver

oh no the bell is abouout to go we hav e to get ba ack to clasas

Josh: but I aem cool year 9 boy I odnont have class with you loll bye I'm makgni vide games losers

Oh no we have to get back to calss otherwise mr Gregory will be angery man

Jimmy Neutron: gottatat blast

AH

AHHH

\AHHH

AAHAHAHDHAHAD

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AH

AH

AH

Grog: Oh we're bac thanks jijmmy net

No problem, bazinga lol bye

Nachilas: ooooo nopoasooooooo what ewois tha5tttttttttttttttttg

***looksup***

Metore: y hello am here to vring vack to hell

Metore: ***grabs hammeer that says vac*** hunthhhherrr thi sis yourssssss

Metore kills everyone except huntherrr

Metore kills huntheerrrrrr with vac ban hammer

Everyonewew: oh no ; we are inside of hlell gagain

Chrjs; I knowe how 2 get escaped

Geroge: hi im George

Nick;;;:::::::: how?

Hunsher: guys I cannt play csgho I got vac banned

Chrijs: ha lol losier

Chrjisagagain:; we must kill the devil

Everyone except chris: ***g**_asp_*****

Josh; but how doe kill devil he so scary

Chris; with the super secret beeama gnun

Everyone butt chrjsijs : nan**GASP**i

Chrjis ; time 4 a training montage

George: hi im George

Chrjs : training donn3 yay

Hunsher: now we r rady but I wanna play csgo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

George: hi im George

Nick: lol time 2 fite devil demon  
fight begin (ending changed in the anime, but its still better)

Punch

Kick

Kick

Kick

Kick

Punch

Slap

Belt hit

Belt hit

Devil: kinky

Beat beat

Beat

They play DDR together so they get to know each other, it works as a good team building exercise, but the devil breaks the ground with his red feet

Hunter: did someone say feet?

Foot licking scene

Nick: mmm yeah them toes

Devil: oh suck em bb

Chris ; aah y es i go mmm y es s

Josh: I love feeeeeeet

Hunter : oooh yeah daddy devil

Devil: ***gets foot sucked so hard his foot breaks*** AAAAAAAAAAAAH

They beat the devil!

They got out of hell!

Nick: shptids out devilss yummmmmy toes *slurp

Hunteter: ok gang wee aree sagfe but my pp hurt from the devilman crybabys belxt

Everyone: ***looks downo to see devli jumpv from the dirrrt***

Dveil: ngiers thwat was only stage one boss fight

*gasps at what the big devil scary man said

Everyone;; weeell then wee have pwoer of been shapperio ion our side

*ben shapiro jump from the heavens down to greeeat devil man

Bennshaprio: hey deveil

Dveil: I qill defeat you with all my 9 toes

Ben shappprio: less fight for a few lines so Hunter can type more

Dvieel man : sounds good

Punch

Stab

*grunt

Kick

Kick

***ben shapiro asctivates supert Saiyan level 12***

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Also ben shapiro: grows epic yellow heair mullet

Headbut

Kick

Punch

Dveil: ok lets start gameee 4 realsa

Shaprio: k

Everyone exept dveil: gets on hands and legs to suckckle on the dveils 9 toes

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghghghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Dsveil passres out from intrensive toe suckcking

***crab rave plays***

Johs returns from heckineg French ande asport where he did 1500m honestyl you guys suck gimme a break

Josheph: N o no crab rave dead meme stop look guys wwee still hav e a problem

Chrispies: wahfhat'st that

Jojo meme: ok so basically

Im monky

Hah lol just kidding anywayyy uhhhhhhhh

Hhh

Hhh

Hh

Uhhhh

H

Huhuhh

Oh that's right Goergegrer is a bomb

Gregoria: hi im George

Nut: oh nonoo

Juice: and there'es 69 seconds left

Chiropractor: heheeh oh right uhh so what od we do

Gorge: hi im George

Hutter: I ha ve an ideaea but you wont' likef it

***B ig intense msuesic as camera zoomis in on nunter's hunky face***

***instert jojojo to be continued meme here***

Gorge: hi im George

Hunther: oh hhh no if only I wast vac banned, then I acould switch team anddddddd defuse bombvbbbbbbbb

Nicccccccccccccccc: quick start succcccccccc toesssss

Everyone: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

GRowge: explodes

Chris oh no we in hell again

***Seinfeld theme plays***

Talk show host: you know what tiiiiime it is?

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

'live' studio audience: ***uncalled for applause***

Talk show host:; that's right folks, its kill that devil time, brought to you straight from hell!

***applause***

Talk show host;;: im your host, talk show host, and I will be hosting tonight's devil fight

***applause***

Talk show host: tonight our contestants are,

***drumroll_sfx8***

Talk show host: Hunter, Chrjs, George, Nick and Josh!

Talk show host; so, huntsher, why are you in hell

Hunsher: I got vac banned from csgo valve if youre watching it was a miSCLICK WHEN I SHOT CHRIS OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOOT HIM

Talk show host;;;: ok that's enough from you, Chrjs, why are you in hell?

Chriis: well, one day when I was working in the rice fields, I dropped 3 grains and was banished from the factory, I've tried to repay my sins in the apple factory but they gave me the boot after I dropped rice in a phone.

Talk show host:::::::::::::::::; tragic, truly tragic. George, why are you here?

George: hi im George

Talk show host:; Nick, what makes you want to kill the devil?

Nick: well you see that guys a dick, he stole my wife and my Dad.

Talk show host; same!

***high five***

Talk show host: dad if you're watching this please come home I mis Talk show host:;; Josh, what brought you here?

Josh: hunsher tried to neck rope so I stopped him and now I got dragged into this stupid email chain and I have to write this constantly in class and to show my anger I keep breaking the story to talk about my French test because im a loser waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Talk show host: josh please no one cares about your French test

Talk show host: now that we've got the introductions done, its time for!

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

***applause***

***ad break***

Are you alone in life?

Do you think there's something more?

Well, what if we told you, there was!

[ ]

Come to our church, and you'll be accepted no matter who you are!

Unless you are black, Asian, white, Mexican, Italian, Greek, black, don't like cornflakes, or have never played D&D

Scientology – a welcoming community

***ad break end***

***Seinfeld intro***

Talk show hhhost;; welcome back to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: the only show in which I get at least 2 third degree burns each episode!

***applause***

Talk show host: now, it's the time everyones been waiting for, the one the only

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: no you freaking idiots youre meant to say 'start that fight!'

'live' studio audience: MY!

'live' studio audience: MISTAKE!

'live' studio audience: !

Talk show host; okay, lets try again, Now, its time to

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host: you guys suck

'live' studio audience: WE'RE!

'live' studio audience: TRYING!

'live' studio audience: MATT!

Talk show host; okay lets try this once more, its time for

'live' studio audience: KILL!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: DEVIL!

Talk show host; see this is how we all ended up in HELL. You know not a SINGLE ONE OF YOU can follow a SINGLE FUCKING ORDER. All I wanted was three words and you just go 'kill that devil!'. How dense are you? Do you even understand me? You are the scum of the earth, and if we ever get out of this literal hell hole, I will go out of my way to track down each one of you and personally kill you. But not quickly, slowly, so slowly you'll wish you were still down here. I don't give a shit if that sends me straight down here again, you fucks deserve it.

'live' studio audience: START!

'live' studio audience: THAT!

'live' studio audience: FIGHT!

***applause***

***camera_swooshSFX5***

Hunsher: okay fellas game plan, someone needs to boost me up to the vents so I can see which bomb sit they go to

Chris: lol this not csgo dummy

Hunsghetr: *cries*

George: hi im George

Nick: lets go!

***fite begin***

Standard Edition of fite:

Big devil is surrounder by hunters gang of people who are almost as cool but not as cool as him cuz he looks cool talks cools and is cool and smart and handsome and pretty and kind and not egotistical at all

george; time to…. I Am George

every1: yo wat tha heck he said not I am goerge

geprpge: no

also George; INSERT LOUD SWEARY

goerge: I AM GEORGE

evy1: thas better

georger : I George George

ever1: ok we will forge twhat just happened

*goes back to fighting strong scary masculine deovil

Cris: LEEE HWUWNG

_Dviell: dies from chris_

Extended cut of fite:

Bigg devevil man issa surround by gang

Geogre: time to tdie

Efveryone: woadhd heccccjjjjkkkk yoyoou saaadid words

George: *cowers due to breaking his highgly stupid act* I am george?

Eveoryone: hhmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmm

George: I am George (says this quickly and firmly)

Deviell: yo wtf this george iddiot said time to die xd lmaaaaaooooo

Writer: ok gang this part is better in coolios 2019 netflix anime adaptation trust mee

Stupid tal k show host: Stop with all the COMMOTION, GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU

Chrisw: waitiupy we are rin hellll rightw or mauybe my eyes aren't seeing thingoses right

Talklashwohost: yea yourne not, Wait what the f bomb am I doing start hecking fighting

DEvel: ok knee grow man

Hutenr: ***sneakks up behind big dvehfl man during too long conversation***

Also stupsdi man handsome hunter: *taps 3 to get out his cool $110 knife whch does neggamegga damage to stpud devlil man

Stabboes on dveil man but his knife broke cuz Is only cheap $110 dollar knife from Gaben

Dveil: picks up and chokes hunter *ha I am darth vader but I don't have lighgtsaber or power of dark side but I choke you haaha

whunterL: *secretly likes it as he is kinky bitch

hutner s brain": *choke me more daddy

Crhis (at same time hwunty is being choked): activates inner beruce lee wing chun fighting power and kicks scary red devil in his nt so scary small pp

Dveil dies but not cause of te kick but cuz somewher thanos just clicked

Half of the world: evaporates into nice smelling vapour

Thanos: heh lol see I can do it in a snap

***snaps three more times ohno***

Oh frick thanos you dingus dummy dinkelberg

Show host is also dead he deserved it he sucks

Chrishcisrgrehicshi: anyway huhhhuhuhh we gotta goo uhh

***megalovania plays***

And they're gone

Suddenly they're in space but epic because they're on a cool spaceship and grogerger is captain

Captain gorgor: hi im George

But nick is gone who even was nick I dunno

Chris has turned into a little purple alien boy honestly today is not his day is it

Josh is now evil space man in other ship what oh my god what a prick

Joshehsfh: hahahefhfueribgu o4 I'm going to destroy all of the good planets and leave you with only the decent ones like the one were the chicken nuggets are never crispy like what the hell smh

Also johs: oh and I'm taking all of your memes

Hunter who is also still here: what the frick stop him

But then josh ***bazingas*** out

Gorogeogroegoroe: hi im George

Grorgrg: we have to chase him go into

d

Huntertret: alright cptpatptpaain

Zoom zoom

Hunttterrrr: suddenly grows hair over body ***reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee***

Niacholas: hunty calm down

Chlisy: quick chassssssssssssssseeeeeee hiiiiiimmmmmm

Niacholas: nooooooooooooooo

Chliasy: ok

And so, hunter flew away into the dark abyss of space.

He was never seen again

Captananain gregeorge: lol ok gang we gots 2 kill josh cus hes a foot

Chris; yes okay very good

Nick; no but if we kill him then he dies

Chris : yes

Georgere: lests shoot joshso with our mega space cannon

Chris;;;; yes

Space cannon: ***fires***

Josho: ***dies***

Chris: says s*omething in Japanese*

***applause***

Chris;;; ***gets epic notificeritation***

Nichololas; whats was that loll

Chrjs;;;; oh no

Nickholas ; what

George: hi im George

Chrjis ; its from the apple iphone assembly line

Nicholas; quick! Read it out with a different formatting to the rest of the story

Chrs;;; ok yes

Apple:

Dear Christopher Chengitus

We happily welcome you back to the Apple iPhone X assembly line, we

Really missed you! We apologise for all mistreatment, the rice incident

Is in the past now. We swear Huang **will not** make fun of you. We look

forward to seeing you again on the 14th of March.

Glowing regards,

Steve Jobs' corpse

Nickolass; wow that's cool

Chr; yes

Nic: hoals: are you gonna take the job

Chr is: well yeah I have to for my family

ol as s : lol ok

***fast forward to the 14th of march***

[scene begins with chris and Nick outside of Apple iPhone assembly headquarters

Nicholas; will I ever see you again?

Chris:: probably if the whole place burns down lol

Nicccccccholas; yeah okay

Chrjs: see you soon amelchaneneos

Nicholas; bye

[thus begins Nicks great depression, all of his 'friends' are gone, and he is all alone.]

Nicholas; this gives me some time to chill alone yo

Nicholas: ***chilling noises***

Fast forward 10 years:

Chiers: is ceo of apple

Niconicholas: lives on the streets out side the apple hq and is hand-fed milk by christoper cheng

Nich: also hasn't had contact with humans for 8 years ever since he got to much pp

Hunter; is walking along nyc cuz he is famouse le rapper ***sees nick sucking on a milk bottle from chris' hand***

Nickck: man I wish hunter and I were vibing right now

Hunty: did someone just say me name

Nickck: yo hunter hey chill

Hutner: ohh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit thas you **NICK**

Chris: Huntter?!

Hutenr: yees it is me

Nick and chris: woowah

Hcris: How did you happen to come back, we thought you were dead for sure.

hutner: wellppp I was sucked into a de4ep blllack hole and welppp. I got transported to a new hecking dimension.

Chirs: howd you get oyt?

hunter: I found a worm hole and jumped in

Hujter; I then got transported to this very planet but in another dimension

Nickck: worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! worm hole! Hahahhaha

Hujnter: ssssssssszip it nickc

Chris: wadd u do then

Hunter; I called to the power of the black jesus, and then in tradition we went to drive through kfc and picked up a funny Asian joke from nick ***stars down at nick*** I then sucked on his chicken wing and pp I then begged to get put back in this dimention. Black Jesus said I must consult with n word god, so I pulled up to the hood abd knocked on his door. ***n word god comes out*** In tradition I then welp, yes, suck his pp. He then gave me a 10/10 rating on fivver and sent me back to this dimension, and since then Ive become a famous rapper. Ya know, the black skin really helps.

ChrisL: I like the black jokes and not the Asian jokes

***flashback 10 years ago***

Groegreorgerogerooeorg: hol up there sonny just a minute you can't just jump ten years like that

Hutenrutneutn: oh okay sorry

Christopher chengus: but what willlw e do now?

Goerge: hi im George

Also gorego: where is josh he has my hecking croissant I need to butter it

Surprise you dingus it's goerge again: is he eactually dedaedaadead?

Hunter: no one cares about him lol let's go see the grinch movie starring benedict Cumberbatch

***josh hides in background looking hella angry and mad***

***then he smiles***

***ooh he has plan what's gonna happen find out next time***

JOSH(lol I had caps on): hehehehehehehehehehehhehehhehehehhehehehehehehedh my evilllll plan

JOooooooshshhh: haha I shall have fakeee toes and lure thammm into tvrapppppppp

And instead off ze delicious feet zxeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy well be stucklkkkk

Mwuhhahahahhhhhhhhhhahahahhhhhhhaahaahaa

***josh says something in French cause French***

Shosj: sips wine and eats baguette hon hon hon

I am now evil frencg man hon hon hon

***fast forward 2 trap***

Jshsosh; ***French noise***

Hunsher;;: ***rapps in black***

George: hi im Geigre

Chris: oh look hunshere there are toes there *points at toes

Hunsher: ooh toes ***raps about toes***

And then they walked past it

Hunsher: wait I just walked past toes oh no

Josh::: ***cries in baguette***

Nicck: don't worry I have toes and chill whatever

Hunsher; ooh yeah toes mmm

Hunsher again: ***sucks on toe***

Chris: sucks on toes**

Josh; ***cries and walsk away from baguette tree***

Josh 2:* walsk in on toe sucking*

Josh3::::: nani

Hunsher: u won 2 join joshman

Josh: yes

And so, the squad is reunited.

***toe lick scene***

Chiirrs: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhh hunchan your toe issss so biiiiiig

Chirs: nomnonomnomnonmnononm

Huncher: ohhhhh christioper chanee let me suckly on youre yummmmym toesss mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Goeoroge: hey! That's my asia man stahp ***pulls on leash*** not likes it matters tho

Chris: reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Fight btween huhtner and goeregr begins:

Unfortunately joshsh was on la toilet so he didn't see any of the supposedly epic fight scene so sad

t

time break t rea k

when josh was on toilet suddenly there was goerge but he was young goerge

goeroge: what in heck I was just sucking pp what hapapappened

josh: oh no what happened we have to go back

jossef: back to the be g inn ing

***megalovania plays***

Grogroe becomes sans

Punch

Kick

Hit

Punch

Toe suck mmmm

Fite punch

Hit

Dodge

Grogro: hah lol missed loser

Does an epic judo move and doeseos epic take down

Hunterun lays on ground probably dead

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Chirhis: presses x

Hunter was revived oh my goodness

Goerge: hi im goerge

Hunter dies again

Suddenly joshsoh is back from tpiotieolet break

Arrêtez!

***everyone stops in French***

***everyone go's in Chinese***

Chris: oh no we are in china

Groeg: hi im Groeg

Ching chongf chris: oh nooooo they will find me

***says something in Chinese***

Niacholas: that's pretty Chill

Hunsher: so manty feeeeeeeeeeet

Josh: no restrain yourself

***josh magic poofs everyone to a place***

***this place is Estonia***

Josh: haha they don't speak French or Chinese here

Chris : but what about

Chrrrrris2**_: Japanese_**

Hunshetr: oh no

Bazinga

Chris: *walks up 2 an Estonian man* herro do u speek japan yes?

Estonian man: はいバカダ

Josh: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chris: hahaha

Josh: ***teleports them 2 hell again***

Josh22:::: lol now we here again

Chrjs: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick : lol hahaha hell

Huncher: but theeee Estonian man looked tasty

Chrijs : donut worry we will get back t o him and have a cool beach scene soon!

Josjs: ok gnag lets get out of hell for the 20th time

Nick: that's chill or whatever

Hunter: feeet

Chris: *activates unseen powers and kills of josh for good and we get out of hell

Hunetrl: time to eat some Estonian feet

Nickck: I miss josh!

***flash forwards ten years again***

Goerge: hi im goerge

***josh pofooofffofs*** into existence

Josh ; ; what in heckc howhow did I get hereeeere

Hutneutneu: what in heck I haven't seenes you in yearears

Chirs: hey im apple big boss man now

Josh:scs: oh wowie impressive how cool what about George

Goerge: hi Im George

Goergerog again: im heckin cool space man who goes and finds space memes and chimken nuggers

Hutneunrt: I;m justsut hunter still

Josh: lol u suck what's the futureus like

Chirshc: not very different except goerge has three feet now

George: hi im George

Lol im lazy so delete this

This is what Christopher Cheng said at 6:09PM on the 15th of March, 2019. Chris, your failure to contribute to our cause is a great disappointment, and thus, you are being issued a red flag. If your failures persist, we will give you the unhappy stare and full five minutes of silence. A warning has been issued, I will keep you on tab, Christopher.

Chris: wow the future is sick

Nichk: Yeah futeres chill and whatever

Jjosh : hey gang I found something  
Hunter: what is that

Josh: ***whips out Time Travel USB***

Josh: watch out fellas, this is one time use*

Nick: Yo im getting some chill déjà vu right now

Chris: did it work?

Josh: I think so

Nick: did what work? If its chill to ask

Hunter: we did it gang!

***celebration***

Nick: I don't get it whats chilling

Chris: we had to restart time to remove your disability man

Hunter: yeah man

Nick: yo what that sounds pretty chill

Josh: it was chill my guy

Nick: chill

Hnter: *goes emo goth sad depressed*

Hunrte: yeah I don't really care, life is suffering.

Nick: so Josh should we begin the toe sucking session?

Hunter: yeah that's fine, I don't exist, but is it chill if we link and build rn I mean like I don't even care but ,lets link and build

Josh: ok lets start, get on floor and suck my toes

Hunter: wait don't mind me (not like anyone would anyway) but like ima go slit my wrist now, like I don't even want attention, like HEY DO YOU HEAR ME, like I don't even care but like im even gonna cut my wrists and spray my blood on a picture of your boy, TOM EVANS

Hunter: Ok lemme check my to do list before I die:

**To Do List**

6\. Clean my dog pen

7\. Listen to suicidal music

8\. Slit wrist

9\. Clean blood of tom evans beautiful face

10\. Repeat xinfinityandbeyondtm

Hunter; ok lemme check my dog pen but like I don't really care but whatever, ***opens door*** ***Chris Sees light for first time in 6 years***

Hunter; stop trying to hurt me but like I don't really care but stop

Hunter; ***picks up dog poo*** ok done

Hunter; *puts on Logic 1800* yea I can chill to this

5 minutes later:

Hunetr; k I need to slit my wrist now *grabs pocket knife from wait guess! Guess! Hiiiiis pocket.

***slits wrist horizontally for attention***

Hunter: ***sprays blood on tom evans a3 size face***

Hunter: *licks blood off his beautiful face

Hunter: dies and will not wake up but he doesn't really care cuz he is edgy and is cool and started this black profile picture gay ass looking trend and he is disapoitned cuz he did it and is no longer special so please go back you are NOT as hecking edgy as me.

don't me

Joshse: hey stop being edgy here have a taste of my special cabbage

You'll like ite cause it s extra

e

Like honestly it's just

Uh oh that's enough of that looks like we have another

k

time break time

tim brea

k

chirscrsi: uh oh my special senses have special sense k

***chris does a heckin study***

Chrisch: it happened just when josh was on le French toilet

Joshes: oh noes I remember now

***this is the part where you go back and read that part***

Nick: wow that sure was cool to read that back there lol

Chris : no that sucked everything sucks

Hunter: what why

Chris ; bexause im dumb and don't want to be here

Hunter: what

Josh ; ;; ; why chris toefoot

Chris: ; becaususase im a loser ***pulls out snooze button***

Nick: wait no don't chris please

Chris : lol bye ***hits snooze button***

And then chris actually died forever

Nick: wow that was sad

Josh: I didn't even get to say goodbye loser

Hunter: me neither

George: hi im George

Nick: gee if only someone was here to replace them

Then suddenly a freakin pod filled with two people drops from the hecking sky oh my lord

Pod: *opens*

And then Ned and Marlowe jump out like a baby from the womb

Ned: niggers

Marlowe: hey its me Marlowe

Hunter; woah ned that's a bit mean, skanda is in the chat now

Ned: oh ok can we go black and restart that

Hunter: k

***skips back 10 seconds***

Then suddenly a freakin pod filled with two people drops from the hecking sky oh my lord

Pod: ***opens***

And then Ned and Marlowe jump out like a baby from the womb

Ned; niggers

Hunter: what the heck we told you to say something different

Ned: oh ok

Hunter: what ever I don't really care

Marlowe: hey squad

Nick: heyyyyyyyy

Jsoeh: hol up here you can't jsutjsut hop in here all willy nilly dilly and thinik you can just replace schris

Prove to us that tt we should take you in to our paratyr

Mrwlor: I have chimkenn numgerers

Georgoe: hi im George

Georg: okay you're in

joined th y

Wow

Amazing

Woo

Yeah

I love it

Go Marlowe

We love

You

I love you

Come back sharen

Yeah

Wooooh

I love it

Wowwww amazing wowie

Sharen please

Yeeeeah

I love you

Wooo

Need: what abaoutu me

Chris: oh wait chirs is gone nevermind

Hunterere: you have to prove yourselfse

Josefh: in a fite

Nedend: oh no

Fite begin

Marlowewe: ***Uses ultra depresso*** Drink my sadness! ***cries in everyone's mouths***

Chris: ***gets so sad and then leaves because is so sad and is so sad if u didn't notice***

Josh: ***Calls Sharen to see if she'll take him back***

Ned: ***eats apple***

Nic: ***uses stache power and traps Marlowe in a bundle of hair***

The fite contin uuuuuuuuu

Nedulus: ***pulls reverse card and fite finishes***

Hunner: y u do that

Nic: ha Marlowewewew your hair looke weirds

No

No

No

Spiderpig appears from ceiling ***what do you do?***

And then spiderpig pulls out a knife

Spiderpig: death time

Ned: oh no not spiderpig

Marlowew: I remember him from my nightmares

Josh: we gotta kill him and acquire dead pig

Nick: ok

Hunter: ok

And so they fight

Punch

Kick

Kick

Kcik

Kick

Spider piiggg ; u cant win lol

Josh : yes we can

Punch

Kick

Stab

End fite

Spiderpig; I won

Everyone: oh no

Hunter ;; ***is stabbed***

Ned: oh you spiderpid man is a nigger

God dammit ned literally all you can say is bad n word

Josjsh: but hold up

***spidey senses tingle***

l

BUUUHUNUNUHUNUHUHUHUHUHUHHHHNNNNNNHHH

Big loud epic noise happens oh no

Htuen: whatata is it?

Grogeo: hi im George

Joesfh: oh no it's

It's

It's…

I t ' s . . .

I t ' s . . .

It's them

Everyone:

oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heckoh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck oh heck

***suddenly groegre has epic flashback moment***

Grogre's mottther: gorg darling are you sure you want to eat that strange chemical

Young George before he had a mustache: do not worry mother I will handle this with extreme caution and efficiency

Groegerog hecking eats the strange chemical and begins to hecking glow ohdear this is not goodod

Goergeorge: oh no what's goigngni on

Then he gets epic super powersres shooting lasers pew pew and being super fast and flying and coololol stuff

***flashback forwards back to the future present back to present time***

Groeogeroge: don't worry guys

I got this

To be contieuduenduneunnueeuueuuued

_A shadow appears through the dust. A short, purple Asian looking figure comes forward holding a cello in a strange glove._

Thanos Chris: Heeeeyy. Wassup gamers.

***Clicks***

Josh: Oh no we are going to lose half our height because he clicked

Josh begins to shrink

Nic: NOOOOO. JOSSSSHHHHHH. You never gave me my go on the xbox

Nic shrinks

Chris: Ayyy Lmao!

Marlowe yeets his bass at chris.

Marlowe: Eat this cello man.

Marlowe plays Seinfeld theme and megolavania at the same time

Marlowe's eye begins to glow.

It's not Marlowe at all

It i S

Chris: NOOO

Hunter and Ned begin to float towards Sans/Marlowe

POWER RANGERS POWER UP

They for the ultimate fighting machine

Josh and Nic begin to grow back

Chris: UR TOO STRONG

Sans: Ur too slOow

***credits begin to play along with the sonic music***

Nic: Was it me or was that movie really shit

Josh: I..i..it was alright

Marlowe: Yeah it was trash

Ned: Yup

Hunter: puy

***credits begin to play along with the sonic music***

Nic: Was it me or was that movie really shit

Josh: I..i..it was alright

Marlowe: Yeah it was trash

Ned: Yup

Hunter: puy

***credits begin to play along with the sonic music***

Nic: Was it me or was that movie really shit

Josh: I..i..it was alright

Marlowe: Yeah it was trash

Ned: Yup

Hunter: puy

They then all walk out of the cinema.

but wait

everyones still half their height

except josh

Josh: lol why are we all the same height

nick: oh no

George: hi im George

Josh: what the flip

Ned: what

Marlowe: ah jee im small

Hunter: you were always small

fite begin

Hunter: ok lets begin a pointless fight

***New challenger approaches***

* tom jumps out of space ship *

Tom: what up kinky bitches I like bdsm

Hunter: *gasps

Nick: Gasps

Josh: gasps

Tom: *unbuckles belt* bend over bitches

Hunter: ***unbuckles his own belt*** no idiot

Tom: ***slaps hunter hard with his belt***

Hunter: Cries

Hunter; slaps tom with his belt but he likes it as he is kinky

Nick; HUNTER! You must sacrifise yourself for us to defeat him

Hunter: ok I don't matter anyway

Josh: no don't do it hunty

Hunter: *runs off and ties noose* later niggers

Josh: no don't say that bad word oh no now you've gone and done it

***some door literally bursts open***

Grgorog: hi im georgergoer

Gro: oh no it's skipper

Skippper: you can't say that thats racist im going to steal all of your chikmkmen nungers now

Hunterunt: oh no not my hciknenm numgegrs

Joshss: quickly, take the batmobile and get outta here

***hunter freaking zoom zooms off***

Tom: hecking frick he still needs to butter my croissant

Skipper; you can't runn forever kid

***skipper calls lightning mcqueen and they fly off in a zoom zoom zoom triple zoom***

Begin car chase scene[6]

Car chase scene: act 1, the Vroomening

Vroom

Vroom

Vroom

Vroom

Vroom

Vroom

Lightning mcqueen and skipper are together (kinda like mariokart double dash)

Hunter and josh drive in batmobile ( vroom )

George: hi im George

Vroom

Vroom

Skrrrt

Hunter: ooh jee im a bad driver not like it matters or anything but I think I popped a tire but it doesn't really matter though guys nothing maters bro

Hunter and Josh lose

Skipper and lightning mcqueen win

But then they drive into a wall oh jee when did that wall get there oh my god they are laying dead on the ground

Car chase scene ~ fin

Hunter: jee that sucked man nothing matters and all but if something did matter and I'm not saying it does but if it did this would be it and it would matter because it sucked

Josh: jee that's mean

Marlowe: yeah what the flip  
Tom: guys I think we're forgetting about the fact that im here as a new character

Hunter: who cares like 90% of the new characters suck not like it matters though

Ned: hey

Hunter: you were like the only good one because all you said was the n-word

Ned: lol yeah

Nick: so if all the new characters suck why don't we kill them

Ned: lol I've already perma died like twice now good luck with that

Chris: same

Nick: well now there's no one to stop me because im writing the rest

Ned: wait what

Tom: oh c'mon really this early in man I just got here

Nick: well then llets make your death cool so no one forgets it

Tom: that's really nice ma-

But then Tom got cut off and he got turned to dust cus Friccin Thanos snapped again

Also Marlowe died big F he wasn't that bad

And also Ned died for good

Nick: sweet now they're finally gone

George: hi im George

Ned: wait what I didn't die the narrator got it wrong

Nick: huh what

Ned:im still alive

Nick ; not 4 long 😉

Nick again: *chokes Ned*

Ned; what the freak ashaahahadwysbdwybdwy

Ned 2 - the sequel:*actually flipping dies*

Josh: oh my jeez you just killed him

Hunter: bro that was sick like not that it matters tho

Nick: thanks bae

Nick also: so wait doesn't this mean the whole og squad is here

Hunter: well I mean josh only really came in as a character like after the first 2 arcs so is he really og (not like it matters tho)

Nick: josh what do you have to say about yourself

Jshohs: uh well uh um actually well

Then josh hecking blipped out of existence

Nick: oh okay

Hunter: wait not like it matters but don't we need chris

Nick: I thought he like infinnaite died

Hunter: oh yeah

Nick: …  
Hunter: …

Nick: …

Hunter: …

Nick : …

George: hi im George

Hunter: …

Nick: …

Hunter: …

Nick: …

Hunter:… so do you wanna like look for him or something or whatever

Nick: uh sure why not

Hunter; okay

And so the two set out on an epic quest to find Chris

Search

Search

Look

Look

Search

Look

Look

Search

Hunter: I think I found him

Nick: no that's a juggling ball made of rice

Peter Griffin: Ha Lol XD Hey Guys Peter Griffin here to explain this really L.O.L. meme! So the joke is that because Chris is asiian he likes rice! Gettit!? Hahaah good meme u/DinDonDan919 I hope to see more from you soon!

Search

Look

Observe

See

Sight

This vocab list is due next week boys

Look

Search

And then Nick approached a monument on a pedestal

It was Chris lol

Nick: oh hey Chris

Chris: oh hey

Silence

Quiet

This goes on for a lil while bear with me

Peaceful

Nick: so why are you here

Chris: oh I got sick of your Asian jokes so I left you losers

Nick: oh don't worry we haven't made any since you left

Chris: im not deaf

(refer to page 109)

Nick: oh yeah…

Silence

Quiet

Footsteps in the distance

Get louder

Its hunter

Hunter: hey Chris

Chris: why are you here

Hunter: lol we were assembling the og squad and we needed you

Chris: wait are you even an og

Hunter: what

Chris: you only really cam in after like what 2 pages

Nick: he has a point

Hunter: well its not like it really matters right

Chris + nick: *phat head shake in unison*

Hunter: oh no

Chris *snaps fingers*

Hunter: woah what did you just do

Chris: u r ded

Hunter : oh noo

And then hunter finna spiderman'd and turned into dust

Nick: wait what how did you do that

Chris: well *takes off mask*

Nick ; oh my god

Chris was Thanos

Chris Thanos: lol im not the real chris

Nick: what the flip

ChrThanos: lol sorry but im gonna finna kill you and Chris now

Nick: wait what do you mean is Chris still alive

Thanos: oh yeah hes right over there

*camera turn*

Nicck; Oh hey chris

Crhis: hi

Nickk: ok then I ready

Thanos: same

Fite begin

Punch

Kick

Kick

Punch

Infinity punch

Punch

Kick

Punch

Kick

Kick

Leg

Snap

But it was Nick who snapped so its fine lol

Slap

Fite end

Thanos: I cant believe it was that easy

Nick: *cough*

Thanos: okay u gon d13 now

Nick: k

Thanos; *picks up nick by throat*

Tense moment

Chris:;: wait no stop

Thanos: why

Chris: cus Nick cant die

Thanos: why

Chris: well…

Chris: actually Nicks a dick kill him

ThanosL okay

Nick: can I say one thing before I die

Thanos: sure

Nick: bazinga

Laugh track plays as Nicks skull caves in

Chris: oh okay lol what now

Thanos: oh now im gonna kill you

Chris: what why

Thanos ; well

Thansos:L: well lol I didn't actually have a motive for any of this lol

Chris: that's shit villain design

Thnananos: oh well

Chris: okay so im gonna die now right

Thnansoso: yea

Chrirs: ok

Thany: ki*lls Chris*

Chris *dies*

Thanos: okay cool

And so everyone was dead and the world was like saved or something I don't know but at least it didn't have the living tumors that were Nick and Hunter.

**~ The end ~ **

* * *

[1] Unless you wanna read back through the whole story to find the things I snuck in, heat over to around **page 46.** (I'm not gonna tell you the things I changed)

[2] During the email chain, it was Chris' turn and he hadn't written for 3 days. All he wrote was 'lol im lazy so delete this, and this made us very upset, hence the next paragraph.

[3] Here, Josh went back and edited the past of the email, to read this right, skip to **page 98** (the spot we're up to now but there) and if you really want to you can figure out the supped secret code and that would be neat. If you get it I don't know man good job email me at misspiggg or something man your choice.

[4] During the email chain, it was Chris' turn and he hadn't written for 3 days. All he wrote was 'lol im lazy so delete this, and this made us very upset, hence the next paragraph.

[5] Unless you wanna read back through the whole story for like a third timen, heat over to around **page 92.**

[6] This point was where the Email chain died, the rest will be my (George/Nick) continuation and ending.


End file.
